Pink Mist
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Dan karena Kim Taehyung adalah bomnya. A KOOKV/TAEKOOK fanfiction. Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung. BTS. RnR Juseyo.


" **You are my bomb."** – **Jeon Jungkook**

.

.

Tittle : Pink Mist

Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

With : Kim Namjoon / Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

Ichizenkaze

With _Jeon!Seme_

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Pink Mist**

; _what the bom squad calls a person who has been blown apart by a bomb_

.

.

* * *

"Perkenalkan," jari Jungkook mencengkram lembut siku wanita di sampingnya, yang rambut hitamnya tergerai lembut menyentuh pundak, yang bentuk senyumannya menawan dengan aroma manis vanilla menyengat keterlaluan, yang lengannya terulur sopan, memperlihatkan kuku-kuku bercat merah _maroon_ yang kelam. Jungkook berdeham, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sembari mengalungkan lengannya di pundak wanita itu, lalu dengan hangat mengusap puncak kepala wanita itu penuh kasih sayang. "Ini Soojung. Yoo Soojung."

 _Dia melakukannya padaku. Jungkook selalu melakukannya padaku._

Wanita itu tersenyum lebih sumringah, "Hai!" sapanya ceria, menyambar uluran tangan Taehyung yang ragu-ragu. Hangat. Jemari Soojung hangat. Mencengkram jemari Taehyung erat dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan di wajahnya. "Aku lulus tahun kemarin, sekarang sedang menguji keberuntungan di SNU dan menjadi mahasiswa semester empat di sana. Senang bertemu denganmu! Ah, apa kau anak baru?"

"Ya," Jungkook yang menjawab. Telapak tangan meluruh dari puncak kepala Soojung lalu terkulai malas di pundak Soojung. "Tiga bulan lalu Taehyung resmi menjadi siswa Hwayang, masuk di kelas Jimin dan pemuda itu begitu menyukai Taehyung, membawanya hampir ke mana saja."

Soojung tertawa, garis matanya menyipit hangat, mirip seperti Jimin. "Khas Park Jimin sekali, jika Jimin menyukai seseorang dia akan membawanya ke manapun."

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, menyeret matanya dari telapak tangan Jungkook yang memainkan helai rambut Soojung begitu intim. "Ya, khas Park Jimin sekali. Oh, dan aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Ia melepas jemarinya dari genggaman Soojung. Menatap rupa menawan Soojung yang mempesona, lipstik merah di bibirnya yang berkilau, serta kenyamanannya berdiri di samping Jungkook, membiarkan jemari Jungkook melilit manis di rambutnya.

"Senang akhirnya mendengar kau berbicara, Ya Tuhan kau pendiam sekali," Soojung menepuk bahu Taehyung akrab.

Dan balasan Taehyung hanyalah senyuman tipis. Memandang Jungkook yang tidak mau membalas tatapannya. Mata tertuju pada wajah Soojung dengan gigi mengapit bibir. Menolak secara lantang pertanyaan yang Taehyung berikan dengan tatapan matanya. Dengan jelas menghindari penjelasan yang seakan terjerat di ujung lidahnya. Berkali-kali terlihat ingin mengungkapkan namun berbalik menguburnya perlahan.

Taehyung mencoba tidak paham pada gerik Soojung yang balas memeluk pinggang Jungkook dengan mesra sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jungkook, melihat senyuman Soojung yang lembut dan _hanya_ tertuju pada Jungkook.

"Ah," Jungkook bersuara, perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya dan memaku netra Taehyung yang tak henti meminta penjelasan. Akhirnya berani menatap Taehyung, walau bola matanya bergerak gelisah tak pasti. " _Soojung Nuna adalah kekasihku_."

Ucapan yang ditakutinya terucap mulus dari bibir Jungkook. Tatapannya datar, menusuk mata Taehyung dan menghantarkan ribuan panah ke relung hatinya yang hancur. Tak ada penyesalan, tak ada rasa kasihan, tak ada apapun, seolah semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka tenggelam dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak ingin meraihnya kembali.

 _Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook-ah._

Taehyung tahu dia tidak seharusnya tetap berdiri di depan mereka berdua, melihat senyuman Soojung yang bahagia, melihat raut datar Jungkook yang kurang ajar. Melihat kesempurnaan mereka berdua yang membuat harapannya menyerah.

"Jungkook tertutup sekali dengan hubungan percintaannya." Ucapnya dengan bisikan. "Tidak pernah memberitahu sama sekali jika dia punya kekasih. Apalagi, kekasih secantik Noonim." Lajutnya dengan suara meninggi, menyembunyikan getaran sakit hati di suaranya yang pecah berantakan.

"Ini sudah tahun ke-dua aku dan Jungkook berpacaran."

"Ah, dua tahun." Ulangnya dengan pahit. Mata memburam melihat mimik wajah Jungkook yang hampa, kepala merunduk tak mau merespon. Menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Soojung dan menenggelamkan hidungnya ke helai rambut Soojung yang searoma kelopak mawar.

 _Ini_. Ini adalah cara bagaimana Jungkook mendorong Taehyung menjauh. Tidak dengan kata-kata menyakitkan, tidak dengan diamnya yang menyeramkan, tidak juga dengan amarahnya yang meledak. Ini adalah cara Jungkook mengatakan jika perasaan Taehyung pantas untuk dipendam seorang diri. Ini adalah cara Jungkook menolak ungkapan tulus Taehyung yang penuh kasih sayang. Menggenggam jemari orang lain di depannya, menyentuh puncak kepala orang lain dengan penuh kelembutan, tersenyum manis pada orang lain di hadapannya, menatap penuh damba orang lain dan menembak mati seluruh panah cinta di hati Taehyung.

Ini adalah jawaban yang teramat jelas, dan Taehyung _sehebat_ apapun ia mencoba menutupinya, hela patah hatinya mengaung keras. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tertatih menjauh, dari segala sumber rasa sakit hatinya, dari gugusan harapannya yang berjatuhan, juga dari semesta dunianya yang kembali tenggelam, meluruh hancur tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu,"

Park Jimin berdiri gagah di sampingnya, sesaat menutupi sinar matahari yang menyengat pasti ke wajah Taehyung. Gerit pintu yang tertutup terdengar berat, mengaung pelan sebelum semua kembali sunyi. Memudarkan semua keriuhan dan menutup semua percakapan. Jimin melempar ranselnya asal-asalan ke sudut ruangan, mengatur deru nafasnya yang cepat, tubuhnya meluruh pelan, duduk di samping Taehyung dan menyangga punggungnya pada dinding lalu dengan patuh menemaninya dalam kesenyapan. Sinar matahari yang masuk di sela-sela jendela menusuk pasti menuju kelopak mata Taehyung, terpejam erat dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh.

"Berkali-kali Yoongi Hyung berkata untuk memberitahumu. Mengatakan jika kau harus tahu, _kau patut tahu_."

Hela nafas Jimin panjang, terlihat sekali pemuda itu hampir mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Taehyung, yang bersembunyi di ruang serba guna yang sepi dalam langkah kakinya yang merubuh. Menutup diri dari kehancurannya. Menyembunyikan tangisannya yang memalukan, dan mengasihani takdirnya yang memilukan.

"Tetapi hanya dengan memikirkannya sudah membuatku _sakit_ ," Jimin meluruskan kakinya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Taehyung yang terkulai lemah, dengan sisa air mata yang terjejak di pipi, rambut kacau dan menempel di keningnya, kelopak mata perlahan terbuka yang penuh kehampaan, yang membuat Jimin perlahan menggenggam jemari Taehyung, "Kau pantas bahagia dengan semua yang sudah kau lalui, dan kukira Jungkook bisa melakukannya. Kukira Jungkook cukup pintar untuk mengerti keadaanmu, tetapi nyatanya si bangsat itu dengan biadabnya menyakitimu seperti ini,"

"Apa kau menyesal, Jimin- _ah_?" Taehyung bertanya pelan, suara serak dan mata mengatup berat. "Mengenalkanku dengan Jungkook?"

Jari Jimin mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung. Mata menatap pada tumpukan rak di hadapannya yang berisi buku-buku absen yang tak lagi terpakai, "dia seorang pemain basket yang handal. Tampan, juga baik. Dia memberikan energi positif. Ceria. Dia bisa membuatmu tertawa hanya dengan melihat tingkah konyolnya," Jimin mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Akui ini, Kim Taehyung. Jawab untukku. Apa kau menyesal aku mengenalkanmu pada Jungkook?"

Taehyung terdiam cukup lama, menikmati usapan jemari Jimin yang lembut di kulitnya, mendengar deru nafas Jimin yang mulai tenang, dan menghirup aroma shampo Jimin yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung.

"Dia penyelamatku," ungkap Taehyung dengan suara berbisik. "Terdengar berlebihan, tetapi itu kenyataannya. Saat melihatnya berdiri di sampingku, menanyakan keadaanku, kemudian meminta maaf dengan cepat karena sudah mengambil ponselku tanpa ijin, lalu memberitahu alasannya dengan suara tergagap bahwa ia melakukannya hanya untuk menghubungi orang tuaku. Dia menaruh kembali ponselku di atas nakas. Tersenyum gugup dan sekali lagi menanyakan keadaanku. Aku berkata _'jangan pergi'_ dan dia tersenyum. Senyumannya. _Senyuman sialannya_." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tidak menyesal sudah terpesona dengan senyumannya. Hanya saja…"

Sapuan jemari Jimin semakin menekan kulit Taehyung yang dingin, dapat merasakan kegelisahan Jimin yang nyata dan rasa bersalahnya yang sungguh-sungguh. Kepala Jimin terangkat, tak lagi bersandar di pundak Taehyung dan berbalik mencengkram erat jemari Taehyung penuh kasih sayang.

" _Dia berbohong padaku_ ," gumam Taehyung, kembali memejamkan mata ketika cahaya matahari kembali menjadi saksi biksu bagaimana ia terus mencoba untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya erat agar air matanya tak lagi meluruh. "Jika saja ia mengatakannya lebih cepat," lagi, Taehyung menghela nafas penat. "Aku tidak mungkin _sejatuh_ ini,"

Jimin menggerung penuh rasa bersalah, meremas jemari Taehyung di genggamannya dan membawanya ke pelukan. Taehyung tetap menampiknya, tak sudi memperlihatkan kelemahannya yang lain pada Jimin, setelah pemuda itu melihat terlalu banyak lembar kehidupannya yang perlahan tanggal. Tak ingin Jimin melihat kehancurannya, air matanya yang perih, serta rasa cintanya yang keterlaluan.

Ia terlalu sering membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam liku kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, walau kenyataannya ia baru mengenal Jimin tidak lebih dari tiga bulan. Tiga bulan bagai _rollercoaster_ yang pernah dialami Taehyung. Menguras seluruh perasaannya, melambungkan mimpi-mimpinya, mencicip semua tanda silang di kehidupannya, juga tiga bulan yang menjadi titik kehancurannya yang melebur.

Jimin mengerang dalam kepatuhannya memeluk jemari Taehyung, "Aku seharusnya mendengarkan saran Yoongi Hyung."

 _Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya._

.

.

.

"Namjoon Hyu— _Ssaem_!"

Pemuda berambut coklat; tertata rapih dan beraroma _wax_ menyengat, dengan kemeja biru lembut serta bingkai kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya itu menoleh, mengerutkan kening tak suka lalu melirik sekeliling dengan gelisah. Langkah Namjoon pelan; detak pantopelnya memecah kesunyian, sosok tingginya menghampiri Jungkok yang tengah mencoba bersikap datar, menanti Namjoon membuka suara.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Pertanyaan bernada formal yang dilontarkan Namjoon membuat Jungkook paham dinding yang Namjoon tanam di antara keduanya. Namjoon terbiasa menghampirinya dengan senyuman cerah, bertanya akrab sembari menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan nada candanya yang hangat. Namun, nada suara yang kini Namjoon ucapkan dingin, seirama dengan tatapannya yang membelah keberanian Jungkook.

"Namjoon Hyung," cobanya dengan rintihan pelan.

"Panggil aku dengan semestinya, Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Hyung…"

Hembus nafas Namjoon lelah, membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot turun lalu kembali melirik sekitar. Pada lorong kelas yang mulai sepi, pada semilir angin yang menerbangkan aroma deterjen seharum _lilac_ di seragam Jungkook juga pada gerit penyesalan di raut wajah Jungkook.

" _Apa_. Kau mau apa?" geritnya kelewat penuh amarah.

"Taehyung," Jungkook menjilat bibirnya yang kering, menyeka rambutnya gusar lalu berdiri tegap di hadapan Namjoon. "Keadaan Taehyung," gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung? Dia sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kelas, Jimin menolak memberitahu. Dia tidak ada di sisi Jimin maupun Yoongi Hyung, dan itu berarti dia tidak berada di sekolah. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Nyatanya, kerut resah di wajah Jungkook tidak berbohong, getar ketakutan di suaranya juga tidak membohongi gerik tubuhnya yang luar biasa gelisah. Mata menatap Namjoon bersungguh-sungguh, meminta Namjoon untuk mengatakannya, terlihat lelah sekali mencari tahu dalam kebutaannya yang menyakitkan.

" _Kau menyakiti Adikku_ ," itu adalah jawaban utama yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Sudut mata Namjoon mengerut, dengan garis bibir tegas dan dagu mengetat tajam. "Dia pulang ke rumah dengan tangisan. Membanting pintu kamarnya dan menolak untuk keluar," gerik khawatir Namjoon terlihat menyayat, kembali membayangkan kejadian kemarin sore. "Dia tidak pernah menangis, Jungkook- _ah_. Saat jantungnya terbakar nyeri dan membuatnya seakan mencicipi neraka, dia tidak menangis. Saat keputusan membuatnya bertahan di dalam rumah dan tidak mencecap sedikitpun pendidikan formal kemudian duduk patuh di dalam rumah menjalani _Home Schooling_ , tidak ada teman, seorang diri, dia tidak menangis. Taehyung kuat. Adikku kuat. Dan dengan berengseknya kau membuatnya menangis. Demi Tuhan, sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa dia sudah cukup merasakan semuanya, buat di bahagia! Cukup buat dia bahagia!"

"Dia mengatakannya!" Jungkook tanpa sadar membalas teriakan tertahan Namjoon, tak ingin seisi sekolah tahu bagaimana buasnya Namjoon jika amarah sudah memeluknya erat. "Dia mengatakannya malam itu, dengan begitu cantiknya, dengan begitu sempurnanya. Wajahnya yang indah, matanya yang berpendar, kedipannya yang penuh harapan. _Dan aku ketakutan, Hyung_." Pengakuan Jungkook penuh air mata tertahan. "Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja karena aku takut. Aku takut membalas ucapannya. Aku takut menggenggam tangannya, aku takut, dan aku pengecut. Aku tahu itu."

Namjoon sejenak diam, hembus nafasnya terdengar teratur, mulai mengerti ketika menatap ketakutan pasti di bola mata Jungkook. Menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang menyesak keluar dan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tatapannya meminta Namjoon untuk mengerti, bahwa sulit baginya mengakui semua itu. Sulit baginya untuk berkata bahwa perasaan di relung hatinya penuh kebimbangan yang mencekik.

Bersitan tertahan Jungkook terdengar lirih, mengusap matanya yang berair dengan lengan seragam sekolahnya begitu kasar hingga membuat matanya memerah, sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan keresahan menatap diamnya Namjoon yang penuh amarah.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja," akhirnya jawaban itu keluar. Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. "Dia hanya butuh istirahat, dia akan kembali bersekolah seperti biasa."

Netra Jungkook meluruh oleh perasaan lega, tubuhnya mencoba mencari sandaran, hembus nafasnya gagap bersama dengan tubuhnya yang limbung. Jungkook seakan mati, dan satu ucapan Namjoon kini kembali menghidupkan kembali detak jantungnya. Namjoon melangkah mendekat, mengangkat tangan ragu lalu menepuk pundak Jungkook seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ketika suara ceria Jungkook hadir di pintu rumahnya, ketika Jungkook dengan senyuman sopannya mengantar Taehyung, ketika sapaan selamat pagi Jungkook membuat Adiknya tertawa senang.

"Jangan dekati Taehyung lagi," Ia tahu ucapannya begitu kejam untuk Jungkook, yang langsung mendongakkan kepala ketakutan dan wajah begitu pucat. "Jangan buat Adikku menangis lagi, Jungkook- _ah_. Itu menyakitiku lebih dari apapun." Namjoon meneguk air liurnya tersiksa. "Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar luar biasa jahat, tetapi tolong mengerti. Aku berterimakasih, sangat, dengan kehadiranmu yang membuat Taehyung bisa kembali tertawa seperti dulu, namun melihatnya menangis, itu semua meluruhkan kenyataan ia pernah tertawa sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak bisa lagi menanggungnya."

Namjoon sekali menepuk pundak Jungkook, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan langkah pelan, tak sama sekali terdengar menyesal dengan ucapannya, Jungkook mencoba bernafas, mencoba mengurai cekikan yang menyakitkan, yang menjerat lehernya begitu kuat. Tak kasat mata. Membunuh. Dan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

"Senang melihatmu kembali,"

Jimin berdiri di samping meja Taehyung, menyunggingkan senyuman cerah dengan tangan membawa tumpukan buku yang berat. Taehyung mengulum senyuman balasan, menaruh peralatan menulisnya di loker di bawah meja.

"Karena aku adalah sahabat terbaik yang kau miliki, aku secara sukarela akan meminjamkanmu catatanku yang berharga." Jimin mengulurkan tumpukan buku di genggaman tangannya. "Aku mungkin tidak sehebat kau dalam menyerap pelajaran, tetapi aku benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasan _Ssaem_ , aku tidak membolos selama seminggu hanya untuk mencatat semua pelajaran dan meminjamkannya padamu. Setidaknya, pemahamanku pada kimia jauh lebih bagus dari pada dirimu."

Taehyung mengambil uluran tumpukan buku catatan milik Park Jimin, menatap Jimin penuh terimakasih, menyikut sebal lengan Jimin atas ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membolos selama seminggu?" ia membuka lembaran buku catatan Jimin yang acak-acakan, tersenyum lirih sembari bersiul tajkub.

"Tidak sama sekali," Jawab Jimin cepat, "Aku bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak ijin ke kamar mandi atau berpura-pura sakit di pelajaran Han _Ssaem_. Luar biasa, bukan?"

Tawa sumbang Taehyung terdengar manis, masuk ke telinga Jimin menarik kursi di sisi Taehyung lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kau tidak bolos di pelajaran Han _Ssaem_? _Daebak_. Kau benci sekali pelajaran Sejarah." Ia memasukkan buku catatan Jimin ke dalam ranselnya, memeluk ranselnya erat begitu menggemaskan.

"Sangat. Aku sangat benci Sejarah." Jimin menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah sahabat terbaik."

"Kau sahabat terbaik, _Chims_ ," Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin halus, membuat pemuda berambut oranye kelam itu meleleh. Wajahnya sesaat tenggelam dalam lekukan tangannya. Ia berdeham keras, menyembunyikan kecanggungan atas ucapan Taehyung, dan mencoba bersikap biasa. Taehyung menyimpan senyuman melihat gerik Jimin yang lucu.

"Mau kutemani ke kafetaria?" tawar Jimin, meluruskan lengannya di atas permukaan meja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Aku bawa bekal," gumam Taehyung menjawab. "Kau tahu aku selalu membawanya. Namjoon Hyung akan membelah kepalaku jika ia melihatku berkeliaran di kafetaria. Berceramah tentang terlalu banyak makanan bersodium tinggi, MSG, dan semacamnya."

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Namjoon _Ssaem_ tipe protektif sekali," Jimin menguap dengan bunyi keras sembari merenggangkan tubuh. "Mau kubelikan minuman? Susu pisang kesukaanmu mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi baik seperti, ini, sih?" tanya Taehyung main-main. Melirik Jimin curiga. Ia merogoh tangannya ke dalam ransel untuk mengambil kotak makan siang yang sudah disiapkan Ibunya seperti biasa. "Biasanya kau menghabiskan jam istirahat berteriak di tepi lapangan basket untuk menyemangati Yoongi Hyung."

Jimin mendengus sembari menggaruk lehernya, kembali menguap sebelum menjawab. "Yoongi Hyung sudah mengancamku semalam, suaranya menyeramkan, dia berkata untuk berhenti mempermalukannya dengan berteriak seperti orang idiot di tepi lapangan."

"Kau memang seperti orang idiot," setuju Taehyung yang membuat Jimin mengerang sebal. "Dan apa? Yoongi Hyung memintamu untuk menemaniku?"

"Kau peramal? Tahu dari mana?" Jimin dengan kurang ajar mencomot satu potong brokoli di kotak makan siang Taehyung yang terbuka.

"Aku menyusahkan," ucap Taehyung kaku, membiarkan Jimin meraup potongan sayuran di kotak makannya. "Aku menyusahkan Yoongi Hyung, aku juga menyusahkanmu, bahkan …, aku juga menyusahkan Jungkook."

Kunyahan Jimin berhenti, bunyi geram gerahamnya yang menggerus potongan wortel terhenti, kembali membuat ruang kelas menjadi sepi.

"Mungkin itu penyebab Jungkook melakukannya. Dia mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku karena lelah. Dia ingin berhenti. Dia tidak ingin malamnya terganggu oleh dering telepon dariku. Dia tidak ingin harinya disusahkan olehku. Jungkook pasti lelah sekali." Jemari Taehyung perlahan terkepal erat. "Aku menyusahkan, benar?"

"Jungkook itu bodoh, Taehyung- _ah_." Jimin mengunyah potongan wortel yang berada di mulutnya. "Dia tidak pernah merasakannya; _disusahkan oleh orang lain_. Hidupnya terlalu sempurna. Wajah tampan, prestasi gemilang, dan seorang kekasih cantik. Tetapi, di mataku dia hanyalah satu, _seorang pengecut_. Tenang saja, dia pasti akan merangkak meminta maaf."

Ucapan Jimin bernada dingin, seolah tak ingin Taehyung kembali mengungkit tentang Jungkook. Jimin sibuk menggasak separuh sayuran di kotak makan siang Taehyung, menahan ucapan bernada jahat yang ingin suarakan, meminimalisir deru sakit hati Taehyung yang sudah menjerit perih. Walau gerit wajah Jimin dingin, walau tatapannya penuh amarah, tetapi jemarinya yang perlahan mencengkram tangan Taehyung yang terkepal hangat. Menenangkan Taehyung dari segala macam hela patah hati _masih_ yang mencengkram dadanya.

.

.

.

Terjebak bersama Jungkook dalam satu ruangan adalah masalah, Taehyung tahu itu. Decit langkahnya terhenti, menatap sekeliling perpustakaan yang sepi dan mencengkram buku di pelukannya, berniat membalikkan tubuh. Kembali menghindari Jungkook demi menekan sakit hatinya. Bayangan akan betapa hangatnya Jungkook mengusap puncak kepala Soojung menghantui malam Taehyung, membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya Jungkook memperlakukan Soojung sebagaimana pemuda itu selalu memperlakukan dirinya membuatnya selalu terbangun pada tengah malam. Begitu gila ingin menghubungi Jungkook, begitu gila ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh Jungkook.

Keputusannya adalah menarik kursi sejauh mungkin dari posisi Jungkook. Membalikkan halaman buku yang diambilnya demi menuntaskan serangkai tugas yang diberikan untuk menggantikan data absennya yang kosong seminggu lalu, godaan untuk meminjam buku dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu di rumah semakin tenggelam begitu mata Taehyung melirik keberadaan Jungkook. Masih betah bersandar pada kursi, kepala mendongak tipis, dengan topi hitam menutupi wajah, dan tertidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan.

Dia bahkan mampu tidur dengan tenang, lalu kenapa Taehyung susah sekali mendapatkannya?

Jungkook kembali pada kehidupan normalnya. Bermain basket di jam istirahat dengan kancing seragam sekolah terbuka dan memperlihatkan kaus berwarna putih memudar yang sering sekali ia kenakan, ia tertawa begitu mudah, bersama komplotan teman-temannya yang keren melangkah menuju kafetaria tanpa sama sekali melirik kelas Taehyung. Tidak memberikan _wink_ nakal yang biasa lakukan begitu melewati kelas Taehyung, tidak memberikan senyuman kelincinya yang menggemaskan dan berteriak kencang bahwa ia akan menemani Taehyung setelah membeli minuman. Jungkook kembali pada kehidupannya, _dulu_ , saat belum bertemu Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung, sesakit apapun luka yang sudah Jungkook goreskan ke relung hatinya, ia _masih_ mencari Jungkook di sudut matanya. Menanti dalam diam siluet Jungkook di pelupuk matanya, dan Taehyung merasa begitu bodoh.

"Menunggu Namjoon Hyung?"

Taehyung bahkan sangat merindukan suaranya.

Anggukan Taehyung tipis membalas pertanyaan Jungkook yang bernada serak. Tidak menyangka Jungkook mau membuka percakapan dengannya. Taehyung hanya mampu melirik sekilas wajah Jungkook yang mengantuk, topi kini berada di genggaman, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, rautnya sebal, seakan tidurnya terganggu.

"Di mana Jimin?"

Taehyung ingin mengabaikan, dia tidak sanggup mendengar suara Jungkook lebih lama, walau nyatanya kerinduan lebih mengambil alih aksinya dan membuatnya membalas pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Menemani Yoongi Hyung membeli sepatu," bisikan, suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Yoongi Hyung pasti mengancam Jimin untuk menemaninya."

Dengusan tertahan yang Taehyung keluarkan, memberikan persetujuan atas ucapan Jungkook. Derit kursi yang ditarik membuat jantung Taehyung berpacu, mata tidak fokus pada lembar buku yang coba ia tekuni dan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Mendengarkan derap langkah Jungkook yang mendekat, dan hembus aroma maskulinnya yang menimpa penciuman Taehyung. Terduduk manis di sisinya lalu mengenakan topi hitamnya cepat.

"Jangan meminta maaf," Taehyung mendahului, menarik nafas parah, setelah melihat gerik penuh rasa bersalah yang Jungkook tunjukan. Jemarinya mencengkram pena dengan kuat, mengontrol deru nafasnya yang mengamuk, lalu mengatupkan bibir rapat sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku memberikan kau waktu, tetapi kau tidak menggunakannya dengan baik. Jadi sekarang, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Pergi."

"Hei," Jungkook menggaruk alisnya gusar, "aku tahu aku salah, oke? Aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya tidak memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Bukan maksudku untuk menutupinya, aku—"

"Woah," Taehyung menyela dengan hela nafas tidak percaya. Menolehkan wajahnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa kembali menatap bola mata Jungkook yang kelam. Indah. Hangat. Kelam. Dan Taehyung selalu terjatuh akan pesonanya. " _Kau pikir itu yang membuatku marah?_ "

Senyuman sinis Jungkook terlihat jahat di wajahnya yang rupawan. Jungkook berbahaya, menatapnya sedekat ini berbahaya, mendengar hembus nafasnya yang kesal berbahaya, dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin begitu berbahaya, namun Taehyung selalu terjebak dalam setiap gerik Jungkook yang berbahaya, Taehyung terus bermain dengannya.

"Berhenti membuatku terlihat begitu kejam, Taehyung- _ah_." Gusar Jungkook penuh amarah. "Jimin menjauhiku, tidak membalas satupun pesanku, dan mengabaikan teleponku. Yoongi Hyung bahkan tidak memasukkan namaku ke dalam tim inti musim pertandingan bulan depan. Dan kau tahu apa penyebabnya?" bisik pertanyaan Jungkook buas, menerpa telinga Taehyung yang berkedut. Kerutan di keningnya tak menerima bantahan, seolah selama ini semua yang terjadi kepadanya adalah kesalahan mutlak dari Kim Taehyung. "Kau tahu jelas kenapa mereka melakukan itu semua padaku?"

"Kau memang melakukannya!" desis Taehyung. "Kau berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya atau kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya _atau_ kau memang suka sekali melihatku menderita?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan dengus tawa bengis, berniat membalas ucapan Taehyung sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan amarahnya yang tertahan.

"Kau yang menghampiriku. Aku sudah menjelaskan dari awal, aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau menemukanku tidak sadarkan diri seminggu setelah saling berkenalan. Kau tahu teramat jelas keadaanku, aku tidak pernah menutupinya. Aku tidak pernah menyimpannya seorang diri. Aku menceritakannya padamu. Lalu kau mengharapkan apa? Jika kau lelah denganku, jika memang kau lelah menemaniku di ruang kesehatan, jika kau memang lelah mengantarku pulang setiap hari, jika kau memang lelah mendapat telepon setiap malam dariku, _katakan_. Katakan itu, katakan di mana batasanku maka aku tidak akan melangkahinya. _Kau yang menghampiriku, bangsat_." Gemetar di suara Taehyung tak lagi terselamatkan, jarinya yang terkepal mencengkram pena memutih, menahan tangannya untuk tidak memberikan hantaman tinju ke wajah _sengak_ Jungkook.

"Jadi ini semua salahku?" gumam Jungkook, mata menusuk dan membuat tubuh Taehyung merinding. "Tidak memberitahumu jika aku sudah punya kekasih adalah salahku. Berlari setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu adalah salahku." Wajah Jungkook semakin mendekat, hembus nafasnya menerpa wajah Taehyung panas. " _Jadi katakan, jantungmu yang lemah, jantungmu yang rusak itu, itu juga salahku?_ "

Taehyung tidak berharap kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jeon Jungkook. Rasa sakitnya bahkan hampir membuatnya mati. Terhuyung, dengan mata kabur dan tangan terkepal lemas, pena di cengkramannya jatuh; membentur permukaan keramik yang dingin dan memecah percakapan mereka yang menyakitkan, seiring dengan tubuh Taehyung yang bangkit berdiri. Mendorong kursi hingga berderik berisik lalu memberikan Jungkook tatapan kebencian yang mutlak. Masa bodoh dengan bunyi degup jantungnya yang perlahan melemah, tidak perduli dengan pandangannya yang semakin memburam, Taehyung merapikan cepat buku-buku yang tergeletak acak di atas meja, memungut penanya yang terjatuh lalu memberikan satu kalimat terakhir sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku— _Aku menarik kata-kataku malam itu._ "

.

.

.

" _Aku menyukaimu,"_

 _Hari itu malam rabu, mereka sepakat untuk bermain Wii bersama. Jungkook tengah duduk santai di sofa, menggerus kentang goreng di mulutnya dengan stick console di genggam tangan. Kesibukan jemarinya menekan tombol di stick consolenya terhenti, begitupun dengan kunyahannya, dan Taehyung juga merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dengan diamnya Jungkook._

" _A-aku tahun ini terdengar sangat tiba-tiba," Taehyung tergagap menjelaskan, menggigit bibirnya yang dingin, serta menatap layar televisi besar di hadapan mereka. Cahayanya terang, menimpa matanya dan menerangi sosok Jungkook yang masih terdiam. Membiarkan jagoannya kalah telak dengan tulisan K.O dan dendang musik yang berisik. "Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya,_ untuk mengungkapkannya _. Maafkan aku karena memilih sekarang, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya. Susah sekali memendamnya seperti ini."_

 _Taehyung melipat kakinya hingga menekuk, melirik Jungkook yang masih juga terdiam. Jemari menggaruk stick consolenya dengan gerakan pelan tak terlihat. Keberaniannya adalah melihat betapa nyamannya Jungkook duduk di sofa kamarnya, dengan stick console dan umpatan kasarnya ketika jagoannya ditendang oleh lawan, gerit serius di wajah Jungkook menyenangkan, hembus nafas sebalnya lucu, membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mengatakannya tak tertahankan._

" _Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan ini semua. Jantungku yang berdegup tidak karuan; tidak bisa berhenti melirikmu sedikit saja saat kau berada di dekatku. Hanya dengan melihatmu sekilas masuk ke dalam kafetaria, atau saat kau berlari terburu menuju lapangan saat kau telat latihan basket; wajah merenggut saat Yoongi Hyung mengumpatimu karena lagi-lagi kau telat saat latihan basket, kau tidak memberitahunya, alasan kau telat adalah karena kau menemaniku sampai kelas Namjoon Hyung selesai,_ aku sangat menyukainya _. Apakah aku keterlalun jika bahkan_ , jika bahkan _, aku suka ketika kau mendapat hukuman karena membolos, memotong rumput di lapangan, atau membersihkan kaca ruang administrasi hingga bening. Dengan bodohnya, aku menyukai aroma rokok di seragammu yang setiap hari kau hembuskan di atas atap sekolah, aku suka melihat batang rokok menempel di bibirmu, tapi kau selalu membuangnya dengan cepat begitu melihatku." Taehyung menghela nafas tipis, lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya yang kering dan memainkan jemarinya yang bergetar. "Kau datang setiap hari ke kelasku, menemaniku menghabiskan makan siangku yang rasanya hambar, namun kau tidak sama sekali protes, kau tidak mengeluh, kau tetap memakannya. Kau mengajariku cara bermain basket, kau sabar sekali melakukannya. Kau menemaniku ketika jantungku mulai berulah, kau duduk di samping tempat tidurku di ruang kesehatan. Dan aku menyukainya, aku menyukai perhatian yang kau berikan, aku menyukainya,_ aku menyukaimu, Jungkook- _ah."_

 _Taehyung menyelesaikannya dengan senyuman, tanpa tahu kebekuan yang Jungkook hadirkan, tanpa tahu stick consolenya terburu jatuh ke lantai sementara pemuda itu bangkit dengan cepat. Jungkook menarik kasar sweaternya yang tergeletak di atas lantai, memakainya serampangan dan tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kepiluan._

.

.

.

"Kau berlari,"

Jimin membawa sekaleng soda, melemparnya ke arah Jungkook yang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, mengenai perut Jungkook yang membuat pemuda itu merintih pelan sebelum kembali terdiam. Mata Jungkook memandang langit-langit kamar Jimin dengan diam yang terus ia pertahankan semenjak ia mendobrak masuk rumah Jimin, segera ke kamar pemuda itu dan berbaring dalam kesunyian.

"Taehyung tidak meminta kau balas perasaannya," Jimin duduk di atas sofa, menghela nafas getir sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Jungkook yang tak tertebak. "Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya. Kau tidak perlu berlari darinya, kau tidak perlu menjauhinya, dan kau tidak perlu dengan berengseknya mengenalkan Soojung Nuna padanya. Aku menahannya, Jungkook- _ah_. Berkali-kali Yoongi Hyung terus memberitahuku untuk memberitahu Taehyung tentang hubunganmu dan Soojung Nuna, tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Mengira ekspresi sakit hati di wajah Taehyung sudah cukup untuk membuatku mundur. Dan kau, dengan jahanamnya mengenalkannya seperti itu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Jungkook dengan bisikan lemah.

"Berengsek," Jimin menghela nafas. " _'Terimakasih,_ ' cukup ucapkan _Terimakasih_. Taehyung akan mengerti, Taehyung selalu mengerti. Lalu kau bisa dengan baik-baik mengenalkan Soojung Nuna padanya. Aku yakin sekali Taehyung akan mengerti. Dia tahu posisinya, Jungkook-ah. _Dia mengerti kondisinya_."

Jungkook mengerang kasar, mengacak rambutnya brutal lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Jika kau bukan temanku dan seorang _point guard_ jagoannya Yoongi Hyung, aku pasti sudah membuatmu wajahmu bonyok berantakan. Dasar sial,"

Dan Jungkook setuju dengan ucapan Jimin.

.

.

.

" _Jadi katakan, jantungmu yang lemah, jantungmu yang rusak itu, itu juga salahku?"_

Taehyung mendengar desisan bunyi daging yang dipanggang, harum aroma sup ikan yang dipanaskan, dan deras air wastafel yang berisik. Ia mengedipkan mata, menatap punggung Namjoon yang membelakangi; kemeja putihnya nampak kusut, dengan lengan kemeja digulung hingga siku dan tiga kancing terbuka begitu ia membalikkan tubuh, menyajikan sup ikan yang baru saja ia angkat ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Taehyung melirik buku di pangkuannya, menghitung degup jantungnya yang melemah, dengan cengkraman pena di jemarinya yang menguat.

 _Bernafas._

Taehyung menarik nafas, walau setelah itu hantam sakit hati di dadanya mendobrak menyakitkan. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya, hampir membuat rambut Taehyung basah dan membuat bercak lembab di sekitar kaus yang dikenakannya.

Ia kembali bernafas, melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pena di jemarinya, lalu mengangkat perlahan buku di pangkuannya kemudian menaruhnya ke atas permukaan meja makan. Ada delapan potong roti gandum di hadapannya, bersisian dengan botol selai stroberi yang tinggal setengah. Ada sekaleng susu kental manis yang Namjoon taruh bersamaan dengan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas kulitnya dan dipotong kecil-kecil. Taehyung suka sekali menikmati potongan buah dengan lelehan susu kental manis, membuatnya dapat mencecap kemanisan pasti di ujung lidahnya yang pahit. Segelas air mineral tergeletak menyentuh ujung kotak pensil yang Taehyung letakkan asal di atas meja makan, tak tersentuh, dan sesaat pandangannya membuat kepalanya pening melihat refleksi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku tahu masakanku rasanya tidak sehebat buatan Ibu," suara Namjoon masuk ke telinga Taehyung, yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis mendapati ketabahan Namjoon mengangkat lembar daging yang tebal lalu meletakkannya di atas piring, sementara kompor listrik di sampingnya yang menyala menghamburkan wangi pasta yang tengah direbus dengan suara bergejolak yang familiar. "Ibu sudah menuliskan sederet menu yang ditempelkan di lemari pendingin, aku melakukannya tepat sesuai instruksinya, tetapi tetap saja, pengalamanku benar-benar nol besar dalam memasak."

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya lemah, merasakan jemarinya bergetar begitu mengurai pena di jemarinya hingga tergeletak tak bergerak di atas buku. Kepalanya berdentam. Segalanya menjadi buram dan terjungkal dalam kesadarannya yang menurun. "Pasta buatan Hyung enak. Lebih enak dari buatan Ibu." Bisiknya setengah sadar.

"Jangan memujiku setinggi itu," Namjoon protes dengan wajah malu, tersenyum tipis sembari mengambil piring besar dan menaruh tumpukan pasta yang baru saja ia angkat. "Aku akan menghangatkan sausnya, dan kita bisa mulai makan." Namjoon menaikkan kepala, senyumannya tenang dan membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya tipis.

"Hyung," panggilnya pelan, menarik perhatian Namjoon yang langsung memandangnya. Kepalanya masih sakit, seakan merobek setiap kewarasannya, dan tetes kesabaran Taehyung menipis akannya. " _Apa kau tidak lelah?_ " Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Selama hampir tujuh belas tahun, aku mengganggu hidupmu. Kau menemaniku setiap saat, kau tidak punya teman karena kau sibuk menemaniku. Kau sibuk mengajariku menyusun lego, kau sibuk memberitahuku cara bermain rubik, kau sibuk berada di sisiku. Kau tidak mengambil beasiswa dia _Massachussets_ karena kau ingin menjagaku. Kau menekan cita-citamu karena aku. Kau juga tidak bisa mengambil pekerjaan di Berlin karena aku. Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa Hyung tidak ingin berhenti? Aku menyusahkan, bukan? Jantungku, _j-jantung rusakku_ , itu menyusahkan, bukan?"

"Ya, Kim Taehyung." Namjoon menegur tegas. Raut wajahnya keras, namun penuh kasih sayang. Kerutan di kening Namjoon terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan Taehyung. Namjoon jarang sekali menampakkan amarahnya, apalagi di depan Adiknya. Namun, mendengar untai kata Taehyung membuat tusukan sakit hati menghancurkan perasaannya. "Siapa orang berengsek yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu? Kau terlahir dua bulan lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan dokter. Kau harus berada di inkubator selama lebih satu bulan, dengan alat bantu pernafasan, dan satu operasi untuk membantu jantungmu berdetak. Kau terlahir tidak dengan tangisan berisik yang begitu ingin kami dengar, _Tae_. Kau diam. _Kau diam_. Tidak menangis. Tidak menggerakan jari mungilmu. Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Kau tahu rasanya melihat tubuh adikmu sendiri berada dalam inkubator? Kecil, rapuh, dan ringkih." Namjoon menggertakkan giginya kasar, "maka ketika akhirnya tubuh mungilmu keluar dari inkubator, aku bersyukur. Karena dari sana, aku bisa menjagamu, di ruang inkubator itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

" _Mianhae_ ," bisik permintaan maaf Taehyung tipis. Wajahnya pucat, bibir menggigil dengan nafas putus yang terengah. Kepala tertunduk dan membersit pilu, ujung lengan kausnya yang panjang hampir menutupi jari-jari Taehyung yang gemetar. Berada di pangkuan, dan terus mengutuk sakit di dadanya yang merubuhkan semua keinginan untuk meminta maaf teramat tulus. Sakitnya membuat Taehyung melayang, menghujam dada dan membuat keinginan untuk memuntahkan potongan buah yang sempat ia telan. Taehyung mengangkat kepala, rapuh, kelopak mata memaksa untuk terbuka dan hela nafas lemah. Tidak ada udara, tidak bisa bernafas, tercekat. "H-Hyung—"

"Taehyung," Namjoon segera berlari, raut wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran yang selalu diingat Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Karena detik berikutnya, setelah melihat tatapan Namjoon yang penuh keresahan, ketika uluran tangan Namjoon begitu gesit meraih tubuh Taehyung yang meluruh—semua gelap. Terjatuh, gelap, dan seorang diri.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung terlahir dengan kondisi jantung yang lemah. Kulitnya pucat. Tubuhnya kurus. Lebih kurus dari anak seusianya, dengan pandangan mata hampa yang sakit serta hela nafas yang teramat rapuh. Saat anak-anak lain menghabiskan sore dengan bermain sepeda dan berlari riang, Taehyung harus terkurung di dalam rumah, bersama tumpukan lego, rubik dengan warna cerah serta ditemani kakaknya yang setia sekali mengajaknya bermain. Taehyung hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Di balik jendela kamarnya yang berwarna biru. Memandang iri pada sekumpulan anak seusianya yang bebas bermain dengan riang.

Dari kecil, ibunya mengukung Taehyung dengan perasaan kasih sayang yang berlimpah. Menghindari Taehyung dari segala macam aktivitas fisik berat dan menjaga Taehyung layaknya Pangeran. Wanita itu memastikan tempat tidur Taehyung bersih dari debu, meminimalisir timbulnya iritasi berlebih yang diderita Taehyung. Wanita itu buru-buru mengambil tumpukan pakaian yang Taehyung bawa dari kamarnya menuju mesin cuci, memarahi Taehyung dengan lembut lalu memintanya untuk kembali ke kamar, melilit Taehyung dengan tumpukan selimut hangat dan sajian roti _sandwich_ yang nikmat. Ibunya juga membersihkan kamarnya lebih sering dari ruangan manapun di rumah mereka. Menyeka tiap sudut kamarnya dengan tekun dan menaruh banyak lilin aroma terapi yang menenangkan.

Umurnya sembilan tahun ketika ia pingsan akibat serangan jantung pertamanya. Jeritan Ibunya melengking begitu tinggi ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung rubuh dalam undakan tangga yang sedang dinaikinya ceria—setelah mendapat uluran kado istimewa dari Ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Mobil-mobilan itu jatuh menimpa keramik dengan bunyi keras, sebelum lengan Kakaknya menyangga tubuh lemah Taehyung yang meluruh terbawa gravitasi. Lengan kuat Ayahnya memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang ringkih. Membawanya menuju lorong rumah sakit ditemani deru tangisan Ibunya yang tak henti dan suara langkah kakaknya yang ribut.

Hari itu, diumurnya yang kesembilan tahun, Taehyung divonis tidak boleh mengikuti seluruh kegiatan bersekolah. Buai akan bermain bersama anak seusianya hancur begitu saja dalam satu pernyataan. Ia harus menjalani sesi terapi tiga minggu sekali. Menenggak dua belas butir obat setiap hari serta harus menghadiri _check-up_ keadaan jantungnya setiap tiga bulan sekali dan rela menjalani _Home Schooling_ tanpa seorangpun teman di sisinya. Dan semenjak hari itu, Taehyung perlahan mengubur satu-persatu mimpi yang ia rangkai.

Penyakit yang dideritanya membawa Taehyung pada kesepian sunyi yang penuh kepiluan. Menggenggam Taehyung erat sekali dalam ruang gelap yang menyakitkan. Hidupnya adalah monoton. Datar. Kosong. Hampa. Jalur hidupnya hancur. Tak ada lagi liku kehidupan yang ingin ia cicipi satu-persatu. Ia hanya diperbolehkan untuk berdiri sendiri. Hanya dalam buai kasih sayang keluarganya yang menyenangkan.

Permintaan terakhir yang ia ajukan membuat kedua orang tuanya memandang sedih, ingin menolak namun tergugu melihat raut penuh harapan Taehyung. Hampir sembilan tahun menderita kardiomiopati membuat keadaan jantungnya semakin memburuk, membuat langkah Taehyung semakin melemah, dan hela nafasnya rapuh menyakitkan. Delapan tahun menderita kardiomiopati membuat namanya berada di urutan atas KONOS untuk penerimaan transplantasi jantung. Ia membutuhkan jantung baru agar hidupnya berjalan normal. Ia butuh jantung baru agar harinya tidak berjalan seperti neraka.

Lalu pemuda itu datang…

" _My super handsome-talented-point-guard. Ijinkan aku memperkenalkannya, ini adalah Jeon Jungkook."_

Ketika jemari kotor berkeringatnya menyapa telapak tangan Taehyung, tegap mencengkram jemarinya dengan senyuman. Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan menjadi alasan segala kejatuhannya. Taehyung tidak memiliki sedikitpun pikiran, bila pemuda yang dikenalkan Jimin di antara semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk, bersama dengan sinar matahari senja yang menenangkan, _adalah alasan kenapa jantung lemahnya kukuh berdetak sampai saat ini._

Karena pemuda itu memberikan segaris tatapan penuh mimpi. Pemuda itu dengan berani merangkai masa depan, membawa Taehyung ikut bersamanya. Pemuda itu memberikan Taehyung kehidupan baru. Mengulurkan tangan dengan senyuman dan meminta Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. Jeon Jungkook mengurai tali yang mengekang kehidupannya, membawanya melewati semua batasan yang teguh ia jalani. Jungkook adalah pembawa masalah manis yang pernah Taehyung temui. Sikap berandal seenaknya menghibur dunia kelam Taehyung yang membosankan, tingkah konyolnya mewarnai hari Taehyung dari pahitnya obat-obatan yang wajib ditenggaknya setiap hari. Jemari Jungkook adalah penguat, yang membuat Taehyung berani menghancurkan dinding batasannya dan melangkahi batas deru nafasnya. Pemuda itu yang pertama kali mengulurkan bola basket, dengan setengah memaksa menarik lengan Taehyung dan memintanya menggengam bola yang diulurkannya. Pemuda itu adalah yang pertama mengajarkan Taehyung betapa menyenangkannya melempar bola basket masuk ke dalam ring.

Pemuda itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebih mudah. Tertawa lebih sering, dan jatuh cinta teramat sangat. Pemuda itu adalah alasan kuat baginya untuk hidup, _bukan sebuah jantung baru_ , bukan LVAD tertanam di jantungnya yang menopangnya untuk hidup, bukan semua pil obat-obatan yang bertumpuk di nakas kamarnya, bukan semua itu, hanya Jungkook. _Hanya Jeon Jungkook._

" _Kau tidak perlu takut, Taehyung-_ ah _. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan donor jantung yang baru, dan jika itu terjadi. Jika kau benar mendapat jantung baru. Aku akan mengajakmu ke mana saja, aku akan membawamu ke mana saja, aku akan melakukan semuanya. Ah! Kau ingin ke Jepang bukan? Kita bisa ke sana. Membuat okonomiyaki di Hokaido, bermain salju di Akita, dan kudengar di Jepang kita bisa naik balon udara! Kita harus mencobanya. Hanya kau dan aku. Tidak perlu ajak Jimin atau Yoongi Hyung. Jimin lambat sekali, aku sebal, dan Yoongi Hyung tidak suka keluar rumah. Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang teramat menyenangkan. Hanya kau dan aku."_

Tetapi itu semu.

Ucapannya semu.

Cintanya semu.

Janjinya semu.

Tatapan kasih sayangnya semu.

Semua … semu.

 _Jeon Jungkook semu._

.

.

.

" _Hei, kau sadar? Kau sudah sadar? Astaga di mana dokternya. Hei."_

 _Dalam pandangan penuh kabut yang Taehyung coba untuk hilangkan. Wajah seorang pemuda yang familiar berada di hadapannya. Menatap resah dan khawatir. Cengkraman di jemarinya menguat, seiring dengan wajah pemuda itu yang semakin merunduk. Menghalangi lampu rumah sakit di atasnya yang menyilaukan, dan membuat penciuman Taehyung sembuh oleh aroma parfumnya yang seharum lilac, menghilangkan aroma rumah sakit yang dibenci Taehyung teramat sangat._

" _Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya, mata melebar lucu dan mengingatkan Taehyung akan seekor kelinci manis yang lembut. "A-aku minta maaf. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku celanamu. Aku sudah meletakannya kembali. Lihat? Di atas nakas. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, dan aku juga tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Jadi, aku menelepon seseorang;_ Joonie Hyung _, di kontak ponselmu, panggilan teratas."_

" _Oke," balas Taehyung lemah, tersenyum seadanya dan membuat pemuda itu membalas senyuman Taehyung._

" _Kau pingsan di lorong sekolah, dan oh, kau teman Jimin, bukan? Anak baru? Yang dibawanya seminggu lalu ke lapangan basket? Aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit, tidak berpikir untuk menuntunmu terlebih dahulu ke ruang kesehatan. Aku panik sekali, Ya Tuhan. Wajahmu pucat, dan tubuhmu menggigil. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Cengkramannya menguat. Jari Jungkook yang hangat mengusap halus permukaan kulit Taehyung. Menguatkannya lemah, dan menekan jari Taehyung begitu pasti._

 _Jantungnya. Jantungnya. Ia mengira jantungnya kembali bermasalah. Degupannya memekakkan telinga. Mendobrak sususan tulang rusuknya hingga berantakan. Dan membuat rintihan pelan keluar dari bibir Taehyung._

" _Y-Ya, kau oke? A-aku akan panggil dokter. Sebentar, oke? Tunggu seben—"_

" _Jangan," Taehyung yang kali ini mengeratkan jarinya pada cengkraman Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu terkejut namun tak mampu menolak. "Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan kemana-mana."_

 _Suaranya rapuh, itu mungkin yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk. Dengan raut kebingungan yang nyata di wajahnya, mata bergerak cemas dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya, melukiskan senyuman manis, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung hangat._

" _Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menemanimu hingga orang tuamu datang. Tidurlah. Istirahat. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."_

 _Namun, ketika Taehyung membuka mata, Jeon Jungkook tidak ada di manapun._

 _._

.

.

"' _Aku ingin sekolah,'_ "

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya, patuh merunduk, tidak membuka sedikitpun uluran soda yang diberikan Yoongi. Jari-jari panjangnya hanya memainkan kaleng soda berat di cengkraman. Mata memandang keramik rumah sakit yang putih, dan wajah kacau. Kacau sekali. Yoongi mengatupkan bibir, menyecap manisnya soda yang bertahan di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya canggung, menaruh telapak tangannya datar di punggung Namjoon lalu menepuknya repetitif dengan pelan.

"Itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung ketika ia sadar setelah melakukan operasi penanaman LVAD ke-dua kali di jantungnya." Lanjut Namjoon dengan hembus nafas memberat. "Di umurnya yang ke lima belas, Dokter berkata Taehyung positif mengalami gagal jantung. Dia mengalami FPE di bulan ketiga, menaruh BiPAP di mulutnya ketika Taehyung tidak bisa bernafas, _chest pain_ merutukinya setiap malam. Taehyung butuh jantung baru, tetapi ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Mereka memutuskan untuk meng _install_ LVAD di jantungnya, sebuah mesin baterai yang dapat membantu jantung Taehyung untuk terus memompa, menahannya untuk tidak berhenti, menahan Taehyung untuk hidup selama menunggu KONOS mendapatkan jantung baru yang sesuai."

Getar di suara Namjoon membuat Yoongi mendekatkan tubuh tak berjarak. Mengelus pundak tegap Namjoon yang terkulai tak berdaya, dan bersitan tertahannya yang menyayat hati. Lorong rumah sakit yang sepi semakin mencekam, mendendangkan suara Namjoon teramat berat, cahaya lampu di atas mereka memberikan efek pucak di kulit Yoongi yang putih, dan Yoongi seakan mampu merasakan kegelisahan Namjoon dari tiap untai kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Benda itu membantu Taehyung bernafas dengan tenang, membantu Adikku tidur dengan nyaman, tetapi tidak mengurangi semua resiko yang ditimbun. Syarat utama mesin itu tertanam di jantung Adikku adalah _Taehyung tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum mendapat jantung baru_. Menjadi seorang pasien tetap di sana, dan ia menyetujuinya. Sebelum ia bangun dari efek morpin dan mengeluarkan satu permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak. Taehyung tidak pernah meminta apapun, dan ketika ia melakukannya, _a-aku_ , hal pertama yang aku inginkan adalah mengabulkannya. Dia ingin bersekolah. Dia ingin kembali bersekolah, setelah sembilan tahun terkurung di dalam rumah. Dia hanya ingin kembali bersekolah, dan butuh waktu pelik bagi kedua orang tuaku menyetujuinya, memberikan serangkaian petuah, syarat-syarat ketat, salah satunya adalah bersekolah di tempatku mengajar."

"Itu yang membuatmu menaruhnya di kelas Jimin?" tanya Yoongi, mengusap halus tempurung kepala Namjoon yang mendengus.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi," gumamnya pelan. Membiarkan jemari mungil Yoongi bermain dengan _undercut_ di rambutnya.

"Kau harusnya lihat wajah terkejut Jimin ketika Taehyung pingsan setelah menghadiri kelas musik, dia tidak mengira aku mengenal Taehyung. Aku berteriak padanya untuk segera memanggilmu, wajahnya kebingungan, lalu dia melihat gelang di pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Tertera sangat apik; _Kim Taehyung, delapan belas tahun, Patient of Heart Failure_. Setelah itu, Jimin menjaga Taehyung lebih dari apapun, aku cemburu kau tahu, Jimin lebih sering menemani Taehyung di kelasnya daripada menemaniku."

Namjoon mengeluarkan tawa, "Kau sendiri yang memintanya, Yoongi-ya. Itu bukan kemauanku."

Hembus nafas Yoongi tenang, ia dengan hati-hati menaruh kepalanya di pundak Namjoon, menghirup aroma masakan yang masih melekat di kemeja Namjoon lalu mengelus pundak Namjoon pelan.

"Jimin bisa menjaga Taehyung, aku percaya itu. _Aku hanya_ —aku hanya tidak bisa melihat kau sehancur ini lagi." Bisikan Yoongi nyata dan terdengar luar biasa peduli. "Taehyung pasti akan mendapatkan jantung barunya, jadi, _berhentilah_ hancur seperti ini."

Di antara kebimbangan yang mencekik, Namjoon memilih meraih jemari Yoongi, menggenggamnya erat dan mengubur keegoisannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sadar?"

Suara Jimin adalah hal pertama yang masuk ke telinganya, sebelum berdenging pelan, degup jantungnya yang cepat mengacaukan pendengaran dan pandangan Taehyung. Berkabut. Putih. Bercahaya. Lalu bayangan Jimin menjadi nyata. Duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan wajah penuh khawatir. Senyuman Jimin terkembang begitu melihat kelopak mata Taehyung yang terbuka lebar, terkatup lemah beberapa saat lalu terbangun dari sisa-sisa efek melayang yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Jimin," panggilnya memastikan. Ia dapat mengenali dengan mudah suara Jimin, pemuda itu memiliki aksen Busan yang kentara, tutur kata halus dan kelembutan ditiap untai katanya.

"Hei, _Buddy_." Sapa Jimin, "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati." Jimin mengelus lengan Taehyung yang kurus. "Kau mengganggu acara _pancake_ _party_ yang sedang aku dan Yoongi Hyung lakukan. Yoongi Hyung langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dengan teriakan dan raut panik setelah Namjoon Hyung menghubunginya."

Dengusan tawa Taehyung terdengar rapuh, "Maaf kalau begitu."

" _It's okay_." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya, menatap sekeliling ruangan Taehyung yang putih, dan matanya tertuju pada kantung infusan di sisi kanan Taehyung, terhubung pasti ke lengan Taehyung yang terkulai lemas. "Mau kupanggilkan Namjoon Hyung? Ah, dan dia berkata orang tuamu sedang mengejar penerbangan paling cepat yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Mereka akan berada di sini secepatnya."

"Ah," desah kecewa Taehyung. "Aku selalu menyusahkan."

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, haish, si berengsek satu ini." hela nafas Jimin sebal. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, aku benci melihatnya. Kau harus makan. Mau aku suapi?"

"Di mana Namjoon Hyung?"

Jimin bangkit dari kepatuhannya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung. Melangkah menuju nampan besar tempat makanan Taehyung yang diletakkan perawat di atas nakas.

"Bersama Yoongi Hyung, mungkin." Jawaban Jimin seolah tak perduli, walau gerakannya membuka bungkus sumpit terlihat gusar dan kasar. "Ini menjadi jelas sekali untukku," lanjut Jimin membawa nampan makanan ke pangkuannya setelah ia kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung. "Apa kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Yoongi Hyung," Jimin menghentikkan ucapannya sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan, dengan nada terpahit yang pernah Taehyung dengar. "Dia menyukai Namjoon Hyung."

"Kau mulai sinting," Taehyung mengucapkannya cepat, membuat sebuah _smirk_ penuh luka timbul di wajah Jimin.

"Lalu kau ingin penjelasan apa lagi? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yoongi Hyung bisa dekat dengan Namjoon Hyung— _Kim Ssaem_ , itu nama yang biasa aku panggil. Aku tidak tahu ada rahasia apa di antara mereka berdua. Tapi semua menjadi jelas, sangat jelas." Jimin membelah sumpit dengan kekuatannya yang masih penuh amarah, "Menurutmu kenapa kau bisa berada di kelasku? Kenapa Yoongi Hyung tahu kau adalah Adik Namjoon _Sonsaengnim_ ketika kau pingsan setelah kelas musik? Sederhananya, semua sudah di atur. Namjoon Hyung yang mengaturnya. Ia menaruhmu di kelasku agar aku bisa menjagamu, Tae. Dan sederhananya lagi, Namjoon Hyung tahu aku ini adalah _adik_ Yoongi Hyung."

"Tapi Jimin," Taehyung mengeluarkan suaranya, mengabaikan dentam sakit yang masih mendera dadanya. " _Kau menyukai Yoong Hyung._ "

Jimin mendengus, mengetuk kepala Taehyung dengan sumpit. "Dan bisa apa jika aku memang menyukainya? _Dia Kakakku_." Jimin menjelaskan cepat sebelum Taehyung protes. "Oke, Kakak tiri. Tetap saja, Taehyung- _ah_. Dia Kakakku." Senyuman Jimin hampa, dan Taehyung tidak pernah melihat senyuman cerah Jimin sekosong itu.

"Berhenti protes," Jimin menahan ucapan yang ingin Taehyung lontarkan. Wajahnya berkerut menggemaskan karena ucapannya selalu disela oleh Jimin. "Makan. Cepat makan."

Lalu kenapa?

 _Kenapa menyukai seseorang bisa semenyakitkan ini?_

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak melihat Taehyung selama tiga hari terakhir. Ia melangkah pelan setiap kali melewati kelas Taehyung, melirik ke arah tempat duduk Taehyung yang kosong, dan Jimin yang terus terdiam. Pemuda itu pernah menangkap mata Jngkook satu kali, ketika ia lagi-lagi memandang tempat duduk Taehyung kosong dengan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Menyesali ucapan jahatnya pada Taehyung seminggu lalu.

Dan karena ia pengecut, karena ia tidak berani mengatakan pada Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia merindukan Taehyung setengah mati, ia rindu sorenya dihabiskan untuk mengajar Taehyung bermain basket, ia rindu jemari mereka yang bersentuhan tipis kala Jungkook menaruh bola basket di jemari Taehyung. Ia merindukan derai tawa Taehyung yang berisik, senyuman _rectangle_ nya yang hangat dan kerling matanya yang indah. Ia rindu bermain game di rumah Taehyung hingga Nyonya Kim menegur, berbalik menyajikan berbagai camilan enak selagi ia dan Taehyung berbaring nyaman sembari menonton film. Jungkook merindukan itu semua, apalagi ketika Soojung menariknya menemaninya ke kafe dekat sekolah, tempat ia biasa dan Taehyung bersama sembari menunggu Namjoon, atau ketika Namjoon tidak bisa mengantar Taehyung karena jadwal kelas malamnya yang padat, Jungkook dengan manis akan meminta diri untuk mengantar Taehyung, yang akan mendapat anggukan Taehyung yang ceria.

Ini semakin sulit, dan ini semakin menyakitkan. Ia tahu keadaan jantung Taehyung dari Namjoon, yang mengajaknya minum teh bersama di taman kecil di pekarangan rumahnya, sementara menunggu Taehyung bersiap untuk pergi ke bioskop bersamanya. Untai kata Namjoon tentang keadaan Taehyung membuat tubuh Jungkook menggigil, membawa pikirannya terombang dan memandang Taehyung lebih dalam dari yang semestinya. Ia menemukan diri mematikan batang rokok yang ia hisap ketika Taehyung menyusulnya ke atas gedung sekolah, ia melirik apa saja yang dikonsumsi Taehyung, ia mengajarkan Taehyung bermain basket dengan jangka istirahat yang jauh lebih lama, melihat dada Taehyung yang naik turun, raut pucat di wajahnya, namun senyuman bahagianya membayar semuanya. Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, ingin terus berada dua puluh empat jam bersama Taehyung dan menjaganya penuh kesungguhan.

Sebelum, kenyataan membawanya jatuh begitu kasar. Kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki Soojung, seorang wanita manis yang ia genggam jemarinya di hari kelulusan wanita itu dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Wanita manis yang menemani hari-hari Jungkook sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Seoul untuk melalui pendidikannya, hubungan jarak jauh _tidak_ membuat Jungkook goyah. Namun, senyuman Taehyung, yang terkembang manis dengan derai tawa mempesonanya, yang membuat Jungkook begitu ingin menggenggam isi dunia dan memberikannya pada telapak tangan Taehyung, _adalah alasan kenapa perasaan Jungkook perlahan goyah_.

"Mencari seseorang?" Jimin berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi pintu. Jungkook tidak sadar dia berdiri di depan pintu kelas Taehyung terlalu lama sampai Jimin menyadarinya.

"Taehyung," Dan Jungkook lelah berpura-pura tidak perduli. "Terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung?"

"Kau berlari, Jungkook- _ah_." Geram Jimin setengah marah. "Kau melepas sebuah tantrum penuh bom, melukainya perlahan, dan membuatnya kesakitan. Kau sudah berlari, jadi mau apa?"

"Beritahu aku," Jungkook tahu sesuatu terjadi dengan Taehyung, dari gerit wajah Jimin yang kaku dan penuh amarah tertahan. "Ada apa? _Apa jantungnya_ —" Jungkook tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Tatapan mata Jimin malas, bosan namun menusuk. "Jika kemari untuk menanyakan kabar Taehyung, dan berniat untuk menyakitinya lagi, simpan saja niatmu itu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Park Jimin!" geram Jungkook dengan teriakan. "Aku serius. Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya—"

"Kau selalu melakukannya, Bung." walau nada Jimin tidak bernada marah, namun gerik tubuhnya membuat tubuh Jungkook meringsek mundur. "Saat kau membuka mulutmu, keesokan harinya Taehyung berakhir di rumah sakit. Kau sudah mengenalkan Soojung Nuna, kau sudah memberitahunya perihal pacarmu yang luar biasa cantik itu, lalu apa lagi? Ingin membuatnya sehancur apa lagi?"

"Bahwa aku pengecut!" Jungkook berteriak, ia yakin ia berteriak. Suaranya menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi. "Aku berlari, dan aku ketakutan, aku bodoh, dan aku berengsek. Itu yang akan aku katakan padanya. Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, karena aku tidak pantas mendapat maafnya. Aku hanya ingin mengakuinya, oke?"

"Kau naif sekali," dengus Jimin jengkel. "Kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa, sih, Jungkook? menurutmu Taehyung mau mendengar itu semua darimu?"

"Bajingan, cukup beritahu aku di mana Taehyung," tangan Jungkook terulur kaku, mencengkram kerah seragam Jimin dan menariknya kuat, membuat tubuh Jimin limbung dan tertarik pasti ke tubuh Jungkook yang marah. "Aku paham, Jimin- _ah_. Aku paham. Maka, beri aku waktu untuk berani mengungkapkannya, dan beritahu aku di mana Taehyung."

Jimin mengeluarkan sederet umpatan, memandang Jungkook jengah sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Jungkook melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah seragam Jimin dan segera berlari. Tidak perduli dengan apapun, dan _berlari_.

" _Ruang 188B. Rumah sakit Gwayon. Parah. Kondisinya semakin parah."_

.

.

.

"Hari itu aku menggenggam tangannya. Saat dia terkulai pingsan di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan yang aku lakukan adalah mencari jemari tangannya, menggenggamnya erat lalu membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan."

Jungkook memulai dengan suara pasti, menghiraukan dingin angin yang berhembus, dan rintik hujan kecil yang perlahan turun. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya masih melekat, masa bodoh dengan tatapan Soojung yang mencela. Mata Jungkook melirik sepatu Adidas putih Soojung yang duduk patuh di sampingnya. Ini adalah tempat favorit Jungkook dan Soojung bertemu. Sebuah taman bermain kecil dengan dua buah ayunan besi yang saling bersisian. Tempat ia suka sekali melihat raut wajah Soojung yang pias serta rambutnya yang halus terhempas hembusan angin. Kini, rambut Soojung setengah basah, membuat poni yang menjuntai di dahinya menggumpal lucu, dengan jemari berada di pangkuan dan mendengarkan dengan patuh.

"Yang kuingat adalah dia teman Jimin, aku bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Aku terburu membawanya ke rumah sakit tanpa tahu jika ia adalah Adik kandung dari Namjoon _Ssaem_. Selama diperjalanan aku menggenggam tangannya, aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat, dan terus merasa bodoh karena jantungku berdetak cepat sekali." Jungkook mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan gemetar. "Namjoon Hyung menahanku hampir lima jam hari ini, menolak kunjunganku dan tidak mengijinkan masuk. Sebelum, Nyonya Kim datang, lalu dengan lembutnya menyuruhku masuk ke ruangannya. _Dan aku kembali menggenggam tangannya malam ini_." Bibirnya kering, dan suaranya semakin menyedihkan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan melawan hembus angin jahat yang mencoba membuat air matanya bergerak mengalir turun.

"Aku menggenggam tangannya, Nuna. Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya. Telapak tangannya dingin, jari-jarinya pucat, lalu aku membawanya ke pelukan, aku meniupkan kehangatan ke sela-sela jemarinya, dan saat itu, di momen itu, aku menatap wajah tidurnya yang tenang, hembus nafasnya yang teratur, dan detak jantungnya yang lemah…" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya perih. Menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya. "Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. _Aku mencintainya_. A-aku begitu mencintainya, dan sakit sekali menutupinya selama ini. Berpura-pura tidak perduli dan membuang pandangan. Aku mengubur perasaanku sendiri, aku ingin bertahan pada pijakanku, namun pada akhirnya aku tumbang. Aku mencium keningnya dalam tidurnya yang tenang, aku membisikkan kata-kata cinta ke telinganya lalu _pergi_. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya pergi, _selalu_."

Jungkook tidak berani memandang Soojung, yang derit ayunannya terdengar berat. Aroma _lotion_ Soojung yang seharum kelopak bunga prancis menusuk hidung Jungkook, bubuhan parfumnya yang seharum hujan membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah. Soojung tidak berhak menerima pengakuan seberengsek ini dari kekasihnya sendiri, mendengar dengan jelas bahwa pemuda yang menjalin hubungannya selama dua tahun kini menyimpan rasa cinta pada orang lain. Ini yang selama ini Jungkook takuti, menyakiti Soojung dan Taehyung bersamaan karena keegoisannya, karena kebodohannya menarik lengan Taehyung ke pelukan namun di satu sisi mencengkram pergelangan Soojung tak ingin melepaskan. Jungkook benar-benar egois, dan tahu bahwa keduanya bisa kapan saja terlepas dari cengkraman jemarinya, Taehyung bisa melepas pelukannya, dan Soojung bisa berjalan menjauh darinya. Dan di akhir semua itu, dia akan sendiri.

Raut wajah Soojung datar, sebelum derit ayunan yang didudukinya membuat lirikan Jungkook terpaku. Soojung berdiri dengan tangguh, walau sweater milik Jungkook yang dikenakannya membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam, rapuh, dan sesaat Jungkook begitu ingin memeluk Soojung, memaki kebodohannya yang keterlaluan. Mata Soojung bergerak tak menentu, seakan tengah menyusun kata-kata yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"A-Aku tidak dapat berpikir." Gumamnya pilu, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Nuna," Jungkook memanggil lirih. "Aku tahu akan sangat bodoh jika aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf saat ini. Aku tidak berharap kau akan memaafkanku. Ini terjadi begitu saja, bahkan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku selalu mencoba mengelak. Aku berlari ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, aku mengusirnya dari pikiran, dan aku bersikap naif pada hatiku sendiri. Aku—"

"Berhenti," perintahnya dingin. Jungkook berkedip kaku, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Apa yang membuatmu seberani itu mengatakan semua ini padaku, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya yang kacau, bangkit berdiri berhadapan dengan postur Soojung yang mungil. Kejadian itu terulang, dua tahun lalu, kala ia mencuri jari Soojung lalu menenggelamkannya dalam cengkraman, binar mata di wajah Soojung melumpuhkan, kelopak mata Soojung yang mengatup merubuhkan Jungkook, namun dingin telapak tangan Taehyung singgah di jemarinya. Detak jantungnya yang lemah mengaung di telinga Jungkook, senyuman cerianya menohok kesadaran, dan bayangan itu sudah cukup membuat Jungkook teguh dalam keputusannya.

" _Karena aku ingin berhenti berlari_ ," kaku, ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Aku selalu berlari jika berhadapan dengannya, aku berlari dari tatapan matanya, aku berlari dari kenyataan jika aku menyukainya. Dia alasan aku tidak lagi merokok, dia alasan aku rajin mengikuti latihan basket, dia alasan aku belajar lebih giat—karena aku ingin mengajarinya semua rumus kimia yang tidak dia paham, aku ingin mengajarinya memetik gitar, aku ingin menggenggam tangannya lalu mengajaknya menonton bioskop di pusat kota, aku ingin menghitung kerlip bintang bersamanya, aku ingin melakukan semuanya. Aku ingin mengajari semua yang pernah ia lewatkan dari sembilan tahun neraka yang ia tapaki. Kau masih mau berhubungan dengan pemuda sepertiku? Yang setengah gila mencintai seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bangsal rumah sakit? _Menunggu jantung barunya_. Kau masih ingin, Nuna?"

Tamparan adalah hal berikutnya yang terjadi. Keras. Menimpa pipi kanannya teramat buas. Bunyinya meninggalkan denging di telinga Jungkook yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau pantas mendapat tamparan," gumam Soojung lambat. Menatap warna merah di pipi Jungkook yang semakin nyata, dan rasa nyerinya membuat Jungkook sesaat kebas, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Karena sudah dengan bangsatnya mengatakan kau cinta pada orang lain, lalu dengan sialannya membuatku patah hati. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatmu bodoh?" Soojung menggantungkan pertanyaannya dengan mata menusuk netra Jungkook. "Kau berperilaku seperti pengecut. Kau tidak bisa mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu, Jungkook- _ah._ Dan walaupun aku luar biasa marah, aku benci padamu, aku bahkan ingin sekali menamparmu lagi, kau memilihnya. _Kau memilihnya, sialan_. Jadi, tutup mulutmu cepat pergi dari hadapanku dan temui dia, temani dia, tunggu apa lagi!"

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak perlu membuka matanya untuk menebak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Aroma deterjen di baju Jungkook sangat familiar, semerbak _lilac_ yang harum, ditambah aroma maskulin Jungkook yang membuat kerja otaknya melenceng. Hembus nafas Taehyung lelah, masih menutup mata dan mendengar langkah Jungkook yang ragu, perlahan menutup pintu ruangannya kemudian melangkah kaku menghampiri tempat tidur Taehyung.

"Aku benci sekali kenyataan jika Ibu sangat menyukaimu," kelopak mata Taehyung terbuka malas, menatap Jungkook yang mengenakan topi hitam, menyembunyikan rambutnya apik, dengan kaus Rockmatic hitam dan kemeja flanel, jinsnya robek di bagian lutut, membuat kening Taehyung berkerut melihatnya. Namjoon tidak akan mengijinkan Jungkook masuk ke ruangannya, hanya Ibunya yang begitu menyayangi Jungkook dan menampik kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu adalah alasan dibalik raut sedih putranya beberapa hari lalu. Namun, hutang yang Ibunya tanggung berat, ucapan terimakasih tidak akan mampu membuat Ibunya tenang, Jungkook pernah membawanya dalam keadaan sekarat, dan Ibunya teramat menyayangi Jungkook semenjak kejadian itu.

Kecanggungan Jungkook berdiri kukuh sembari menatapnya membuat Taehyung jengah. Ia pada akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Di mana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"A-ah, mereka pulang untuk mengambil pakaian bersih." Jawab Jungkook, memasukkan jemarinya ke kantung celana jins dengan senyuman tipis. "Juga beberapa buku bacaan, dan makanan." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Namjoon Hyung?"

"Entah," Jungkook mengedikkan bahu. "Emmonim tidak memberitahu."

"Ibu menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung tahu nada suaranya terdengar dingin. "Aku juga tidak butuh peneman. Ini hari minggu, daripada susah-susah menemani seorang pemuda dengan jantung rusak sepertiku, lebih baik kau segera pulang dan berkencan dengan kekasihmu. Hm, bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, melangkah mendekat dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Taehyung perlahan. Topi yang dikenakan Jungkook sesaat menyembunyikan bayang kantung mata Jungkook yang membengkak, dan melihat wajahnya cukup dekat, mampu membuat Taehyung menyadarinya dengan cepat.

"Bulan Februari, di tengah musim semi dengan harum gugur daun yang tanggal. Aku memupuk semua keberanian dan memintanya untuk bertemu denganku. Itu hari kelulusannya. Semua murid di tingkat tiga merayakannya, dan aku tidak lagi dapat menanggungnya. Aku akan mengatakannya, bagaimanapun resikonya. Saat ia datang, aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Memintanya menjadi kekasihku."

"Aku tidak penasaran dengan kisah cintamu,"

"Umurku enam belas tahun saat itu," Jungkook tidak mendengar deru protes Taehyung dan terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menyemangatinya saat ia hendak mengambil tes SAT, saat ia diterima di SNU aku senang sekali, berjanji padanya akan menyusulnya ke sana dan belajar dengan giat." Keruh di pandangan Jungkook membuat Taehyung bungkam, menatap hela nafas Jungkook yang susah untuk dipahami. "Dan aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak belajar dengan giat, aku membolos tiga hari dalam seminggu, aku berkumpul di atap sekolah setiap kelas kimia, aku melupakan janjiku. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan hubungan jarak jauh, dia masih rajin menghubungiku tiap malam, mengirimkan pesan tiap pagi yang akan membuat hariku berjalan lebih indah."

Taehyung melihat ketulusan Jungkook. Tutur katanya menunjukkan kejujuran, dan entah bagaimana, cara Jungkook memperlakukan kekasihnya membuat tusukan cemburu menghantamnya. Keegoisan ingin memiliki Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri, dan memeluk pundak tegapnya. Taehyung meremat seprai di bawah tubuhnya, melirik lengan Jungkook yang tersangga pada tepi tempat tidurnya, dan begitu ingin ia sentuh. Ia merindukan gelenyar aneh yang merambat di tubuhnya ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit Jungkook, kasar dan berkeringat, membuat Taehyung terus-menerus mengira jantungnya sedang bermasalah, walau kenyataannya adalah ia terlalu jatuh pada pesona Jungkook.

"Dan sekarang aku berumur delapan belas, tidak ada yang dapat membuat perasaanku goyah, aku membangun masa depan dengannya, aku sudah memimpikan akan bagaimana bahagianya nanti ketika aku dan dia bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan, terlalu jauh bukan?"

Taehyung menatap pasti pada bagaimana cara bibir Jungkook bergerak setiap ia berucap, mengamati luka di pipi Jungkook yang ingin is usap dengan ujung jemari, namun Taehyung beralih diam. Tidak menyetujui.

" _Lalu kau datang dengan mudahnya_ ," Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menghela nafas panjang dengan mata menatap lampu rumah sakit di atas tubuh Taehyung yang menyala terang. "Kau membuatku belajar dengan giat—menggemaskan sekali ketika bertanya tentang soal kimia yang tidak kau mengerti, _aku berhenti merokok_ , aku juga tidak lagi bolos sekolah; hanya untuk mengajarimu rumus kimia yang tidak kau mengerti, otakmu payah sekali tentang kimia. _Kau, yang membuatku goyah, Taehyung-ah_."

Taehyung tidak sepatutnya berdebar mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, jantungnya tidak seharusnya berdegup secepat ini, matanya tidak sepantasnya berbinar cerah mendengar untai kata yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, dan senyumanya tidak semestinya terkembang tipis merasakan tatapan Jungkook yang lembut menguasainya. Sekali lagi, senyumannya.

Senyuman itu memenjarakan Taehyung, melumpuhkan kerja otaknya yang seketika macet, dan membuat tubuhnya mematung. Rematan jari Taehyung pada seprai di bawah tubuhnya terhenti, menikmati keindahan bola mata Jungkook yang kelam, sehitam arang, sepekat gelung malam, dan seindah kerlip bintang. Ketenangan yang merambat di dadanya membuat Taehyung takjub, bagaimana dengan mudahnya Jungkook menguatkannya. Hanya dengan satu senyuman dan pandangan manis yang berbahaya. Taehyung tidak berkutik, merasakan ujung jemari Jungkook yang menggapai miliknya lalu mencengkramnya hangat. Semua perintah untuk memberikan serangkai umpatan mati begitu saja, seakan otaknya tak lagi paham mana yang semestinya ia lakukan, dan berbalik tunduk, berbalik menatap Jungkook dalam, dan begitu ingin menangis. Mengungkapkan semua rasa sakit di dadanya, memukul wajah rupawan Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah lalu tenggelam dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Ini benar-benar sinting, satu eksistensi Jungkook di sisinya, dengan cengkraman jarinya yang hangat mampu merubuhkan semua amarah yang disimpannya, mampu menyejukkan Taehyung dari apapun. Dan, hanya Jungkook, hanya Jungkook yang bisa melakukannya.

"Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan aku menginginkan ia bahagia dan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas dariku. Sekarang, aku menggenggam tanganmu. Ini keputusanku, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku berhenti berlari, aku berhenti menjadi pengecut, _dan aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu_."

Tangisan Taehyung berisik, bersitannya terdengar konyol di pendengarannya yang memudar, Jungkook mencengkram jarinya erat sekali, penuh kesungguhan, dan Taehyung kembali terisak parah. Akhirnya membuat Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menenggelamkan Taehyung pada pelukan.

"Jangan pergi. J-Jangan pergi ke mana-mana." Ucapannya bercampur dengan isakan, merasakan kecupan di puncak kepalanya yang Jungkook hadirkan begitu halus.

Dan Jungkook akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"Aku serius dengan Jepang,"

Kepatuhan Taehyung menyelesaikan rangkaian rubik yang acak-acakan terganggu, ia menaikkan alis, tangan masih sibuk membolak-balikan sisi kubik dengan cepat. Alisnya berkerut konsentrasi.

"Hm?" tanggapnya setengah, gigi mengapit bibir dengan keseriusan penuh.

Jungkook melirik nampan makanan setengah kosong yang berhasil Taehyung santap, piring kecil berisi buah-buahan yang tinggal setengah serta susu kental manis di sisinya. Camilan favorit Taehyung, ia juga melihat tempat obat yang kosong, beberapa tumpuk buku peneman Taehyung. Ia langsung berlari ke rumah sakit setelah kelasnya selesai, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yoongi untuk datang latihan sore nanti. Ia hanya ingin bertemu secepat mungkin dengan Taehyung.

"Tentang mengajakmu berlibur ke Jepang," jelas Jungkook, terlihat jengah dan seakan hendak merampas rubik di tangan Taehyung.

"Oke," Taehyung mengangguk, merutuk pelan dengan jemari semakin gesit bergerak. "Aku bahkan belum mendapat jantung baru,"

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkannya," seru Jungkook cepat.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Taehyung berteriak senang, menaruh rubik yang berhasil ia selesaikan ke atas pangkuan Jungkook.

"Aku mendengar percakapan Namjoon Hyung dengan Dokter Choi saat hendak masuk ke ruanganmu." Jungkook mengangkat tangan, menyeka poni panjang Taehyung yang hampir menyentuh kelopak matanya, perbuatannya membuat Taehyung sesaat memejamkan mata, mengulas senyuman senang ketika jari Jungkook bergerak menuju pipinya lalu memberikan cubitan lembut yang menghadirkan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ei, Jeon Jungkook, kau menguping?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," Jungkook membela diri, "Dokter Choi berkata KONOS sedang melakukan pengecekan pada organ baru yang akan didapatkan besok siang, di rumah sakit Hwoja, dan jika jantung itu sesuai denganmu. Kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau mengerti percakapannya?" garis bibir Taehyung rapat menahan teriakan senang yang bertahan di ujung lidahnya. Terus mengira dalam hati, kenapa kehadiran Jungkook menyembuhkan segalanya? Kemana semua gerit patah hatinya? Di mana semua amarahnya? Dengan satu tatapan ke mata kelam Jungkook, dan seulas senyuman sempurnanya, dan segala gerung patah hatinya sembuh, semua amarahnya meleleh. Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti mengira, _bagaimana bisa_?

"Karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali ketika Dokter Choi dan Namjoon Hyung bercakap-cakap." Lanjut Taehyung, gigi mengapit bibir bawah begitu lucu hingga Jungkook kembali menarik pipi Taehyung main-main.

Jungkook mengambil rubik di pangkuannya yang diletakkan Taehyung dan menaruhnya di atas nakas.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi," Jungkook menaruh telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Taehyung. "Kau akan dapatkan jantung baru, dan aku akan mengajakmu berlibur ke Jepang. Hanya kita berdua."

.

.

 _Lalu, kejadian itu terjadi…_

"Detak jantung di atas 127! Hampir _flatline_ , detaknya lemah sekali."

"Dia tidak bisa bernafas, Sonsaengnim. Darah di kateter LVAD-nya tersumbat dan kita harus kembali membuka dadanya untuk melakukan pengecekan."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Defibrillator, bawa defibrillator!"

" _Charging to 200,"_

" _Clear_ ,"

" _Shock_."

"Tidak ada perubahan."

"Lagi, tetap di 200."

" _Clear_."

" _Shock_."

"Tetap tidak berubah. Hei, _buddy_ , kau sadar?"

Seojun menyeka halus kening Taehyung, yang terbangun dengan sisa nafas dan deru sakit di dadanya. Air mata di sudut matanya menyakitkan, mendengar gerit perih di rintihannya dan cengkraman kuatnya di seprai putihnya.

"Bertahan, oke? Bertahan untuk Hyung." Namjoon berbisik, berdiri di sampingnya, raut wajah luar biasa khawatir dengan degup jantung Taehyung yang kian berisik.

"Pasang Ventilator, dan siapkan _dopamine_."

"Detak jantung lebih dari 230, Sonsaengnim!"

"Dia mengalami SVT."

"Kita butuh menghentikan jantungnya,"

"A-Apa?" Namjoon menyela dengan tatapan ketakutan. Bahkan tak menampik jarinya yang bergetar mencengkram jemari Taehyung, dan kepatuhannya mengusap hangat kening Taehyung. " _Kau akan menghentikan jantungnya?_ "

"Hanya selama enam detik, Namjoon- _ah_. Ini akan membantu mesin di jantung Taehyung bergerak seperti semula, namun sebelum itu kita perlu menghentikannya terlebih dahulu."

"Detak jantungnya bertambah cepat!"

"Oke, mari siapkan _adenosine_." Seojun melangkah maju, mengambil suntikan dari perawat di sampingnya yang segera memberikan _adenosine_ , menyentuh ujung jarumnya pada jalur infusan Taehyung. "Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, akan membuat detak jantung bergerak cepat lalu terhenti, ini akan membuat Taehyung mencicipi neraka. Pegang dia, Namjoon- _ah_ , sekuat apapun."

"J-Jungkook." Namjoon menolehkan kepala, membuat Seojun menghentikkan sesaat jemarinya. "J-Jungkook angkat kakimu, dan cepat kemari."

Namjoon berbicara pada sosok pemuda di sudut ruangan Taehyung, yang tidak bergerak di pijakannya dengan mata nanar ketakutan. Raut wajahnya penuh air mata, dan nafasnya cepat tak terkendali. Tak pernah sedikitpun Jungkook membayangkan, melihat Taehyung dengan jantungnya yang sekarat akan membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini. Begitu mendengar deru denyut jantung Taehyung yang memekakkan, dengan dokter dan perawat yang terus berdatangan dan juga Namjoon yang langsung berlari menuju sisi Taehyung, _Jungkook mematung dan begitu ketakutan_. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menggenggam tangan Taehyung, ia meringsek mundur, menatap pilu pada kesibukan menyeramkan di hadapannya.

"A-Aku tidak bisa, H-Hyung." Suaranya tergagap. Menggelengkan kepala dengan langkah semakin mundur teratur. Tubuhnya membentur dinding yang keras, terisak lirih melihat mata kosong Taehyung, dan tangannya yang melayang mencari genggaman.

Jungkook tidak mengira sedikitpun, dadanya menekan perih melihat begitu rapuh dan lemahnya Taehyung dengan mesin di jantungnya yang berulah. Jungkook menyeka air matanya, menatap jari-jari pucat Taehyung yang gamang mencengkram jemari Namjoon.

Dan, Jungkook ingin menjadi orang itu. Yang menggenggam tangan Taehyung apapun kondisi dan resikonya, menjadi penguat ketika dunia Taehyung perlahan merubuh dan semua jerit kesakitan menghantui harinya. Jungkook ingin menjadi orang itu, yang berani mendampingi Taehyung dan membisikkan kata-kata penyejuk yang akan membuat Taehyung tenang.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lama, Namjoon- _ah_." Lirikan Seojun tajam menghujam keberadaan Jungkook.

"Bangsat, angkat kakimu kemari dan genggam tangan Taehyung!"

Itu adalah janjinya. Menggenggam jemari Taehyung, apapun, dan bagaimanapun keadaannya. Walau langkah kaki Jungkook bergerak kaku, menatap wajah kesakitan Taehyung yang kian menusuk. Jungkook menguatkan diri, menderap pasti hingga berada di sisi Taehyung. Menggantikan posisi Namjoon dan langsung menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

"Hei, a-aku di sini, oke?" bisiknya ringkih, mendapat anggukan lemah dari Taehyung yang matanya berkilat akan air mata.

Ketika cairan di suntikan itu meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook bersumpah ia ikut menangis bersamanya. Cengkraman Taehyung menguat, dengan teriakan pilu dibalik ventilator yang mengukung mulutnya. Tangisannya runtuh, bergerak liar untuk menolak, bergerak berontak, menangis hebat dan yang bisa Jungkook lakukan adalah meyakinkan. Mencengkram hangat dagu Taehyung, dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut, membawa tangan Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya lalu mengecupnya pelan, menguatkannya teramat teguh hingga isakan Taehyung terdengar lirih menyiksa.

Dan bunyi menyebalkan itu datang.

 _Flatline_ yang memecah seluruh kesibukan.

Dengung panjang yang membuat jantung Jungkook teremat perih.

Enam detik.

Hanya enam detik.

Dan, Jungkook menghitungnya.

" _Kembali padaku, Taehyung-ah_ ," bisiknya pelan, mencengkram jemari Taehyung yang melemah dan kepalanya yang melunglai tak bertenaga.

Dengung panjang itu menyiksa.

Jungkook ingin dengung panjang itu berhenti.

Dan tepat di detik keenam, jarum elektrodiogram itu bergerak, mendendangkan bunyi _pip_ menenangkan yang membuat Jungkook terjatuh lemah. Membuatnya akhirnya bisa bernafas, dan meruntuhkan kembali air matanya.

"Detak jantung normal, Sonsaengnim."

Seojun dengan cepat menekan sisi _diaphgram_ stetoskopnya ke dada Taehyung, memeriksanya teliti lalu memandang Jungkook, " _He's a fighter_." Seojun menepuk lengan Taehyung dengan senyuman lega.

Ya, Taehyungnya kuat. Ia hanya mampu merapalkannya sembari terus bertahan, dan akan terus bertahan di sisi Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Taehyung harus segera mendapatkan jantung barunya. Ia sudah menjalani dua operasi LVAD dan tubuhnya mulai menolak, ia bereaksi dan jantungnya semakin lemah, tubuhnya letih untuk menerima. KONOS sudah menghubungi kami dan sedang menjalani sederet tes untuk melihat tingkat kesesuaian pendonor jantung untuk Taehyung. Jika tes EBV, CMV, dan HSV memperlihatkan hasil negatif, lalu melihat pemeriksaan PT, aPPT, dan tes darah lengkap meliputi hati, lipid, dan uranilasis berlangsung normal, juga hasil PRA dan jaringan menentukan kecocokan imunologik, maka jantung itu _milik_ Taehyung."

Seojun menejelaskan dengan cermat, membawa rekam medis tebal di tangannya dan hembus nafas penuh percaya diri yang dikuasainya teramat baik.

"Kapan Taehyung akan mendapatkan jantungnya?" Nyonya Kim bertanya pelan, jemari digenggam Namjoon dengan erat, sementara Ayahnya duduk kaku di kursi rumah sakit. Memandang dada Taehyung yang bergerak teratur, tersenyum tipis melihat perjuangan Taehyung yang luar biasa.

"KONOS akan menghubungi kami esok pagi, mengambil organ si pasien sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi dan aku akan bersiaga di luar ruang operasi untuk mengambilnya. Kami akan mempersiapkan Taehyung untuk operasi, dan Anda hanya butuh menunggu selama empat jam. Setelah itu, ia akan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan jantung barunya"

Nyonya Kim menarik nafas lega, meremas jemari Namjoon yang menguatkan.

"Komplikasi." Namjoon memandang Seojun. "Pasti ada komplikasi yang akan diderita Taehyung, bukan?"

"Kami tidak bisa berkata tidak. Kemungkinannya pasti ada, walau kecil. Kami berusaha semampu kami, dan Putra Anda seorang petarung yang hebat. Dia pasti akan berjuang dan bertahan."

"Taehyung pasti akan bertahan, Bu." Namjoon mengusap pundak Ibunya yang mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Dokter Choi." Nyonya Kim meremas lengan dokter muda itu yang mengangguk sembari membungkuk tipis.

"Sudah tanggung jawabku, Emmonim. Taehyung sudah menunggu selama sembilan tahun untuk jantungnya, dan dia pasti akan bertahan beberapa jam lagi untuk mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

Namjoon tahu ia tidak semestinya membawa langkahnya ke sini. Namjoon tahu, ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Di menit ia membiarkan pemuda itu membawa tubuh tegapnya ke pelukan, Namjoon tahu ia tidak akan sanggup berlari ke tempat lain selain pelukan pemuda itu. Namun ia tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana, untuk memberitahukan deru rasa senang di dadanya, untuk mencari pundak untuk dapat ia sandar, dan pelukan hangat yang pasti akan diterimanya. Namjoon tahu kedatangannya hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin rumit, akan ada hati yang terluka, dan ada harapan yang gugur.

Jarinya terkepal, mengangkatnya berat lalu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya pelan. Seakan meminta waktu untuk otaknya berpikir, memberikan kesempatan untuk langkah kakinya berbalik dan tidak membiarkan kebodohan ini merusak segalanya. Tetapi, tangannya sekali lagi terkepal, kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya. Lebih keras, dengan harapan yang kian melambung.

"Sebentar!"

Ia mendengar suaranya yang berteriak jauh, langkah kaki ringannya yang gesit lalu pintu di hadapannya menjeblak terbuka.

 _Ini salah. Jatuh cinta pada pemuda di hadapannya ini salah._

"Ah, Namjoon … Hyung?"

Ia memanggil namanya ragu, binar mata berpendar indah di bawah cahaya lampu, Namjoon menemukan dirinya menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukan.

Akan ada hati yang hancur

Akan ada harapan yang gugur.

Namun, Namjoon menutup matanya.

"Taehyung mendapat jantung baru," ucapnya, gemetar, tangisan menggantung di suaranya yang serak. Memeluk semakin erat pemuda di pelukannya, membuat aroma shampo semerbak kopi, serta harum parfumnya yang manis menerpa penciuamannya hangat. " _Taehyung mendapat j-jantung baru, Yoongi-ya_."

.

.

.

"Apa?" sentak Taehyung lembut melihat tatapan Jungkook. Menyipitkan mata sebal karena Jungkook yang terus diam selama pemuda itu datang dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Hanya menatap Taehyung terus-menerus.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Jungkook cepat, mata perlahan memandang tulang pipi Taehyung yang semakin menonjol dan menatap sedih melihat tubuh kurus Taehyung yang semakin tergerus. "Otakku terus-menerus memikirkan hal buruk saat Namjoon Hyung berkata kau akan mendapatkan jantung baru."

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya, mengatupkan bibir lalu berucap. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. S-Saat kau kesakitan seperti kemarin, rasanya nafasku terenggut, dan jantungku berhenti."

"Haish, berlebihan." Taehyung mengangkat tangan, menyentil main-main kening Jungkook.

"Aku serius, Taehyung- _ah_ ," Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung, berbalik mencengkram pergelangan Taehyung yang kurus dengan erat. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Kau harus berhenti menonton drama, Jungkook- _ah._ " Taehyung membiarkan telapak tangan Jungkook yang hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lembut.

"Aku serius," nada Jungkook cemas, bergetar dan cengkramannya menguat. "Di drama-drama yang aku lihat, seharusnya pemuda dengan jantung sekarat sepertimu membuangku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Bukannya menahanku seperti ini dan membuatku tersiksa melihat kesakitanmu yang menyiksa."

"Lihat? Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Taehyung tergelak pelan ketika amarah Jungkook yang imut bergerak menarik pipi kurus Taehyung dengan bengis, hingga Taehyung meminta ampun sembari mengusir jari Jungkook.

"Dan di drama-drama juga seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan romantis," Jungkook meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di masing-masing sisi pipi Taehyung,

"Kenapa? Karena kau akan mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati." Jungkook menekan telapak tangannya lebih kencang hingga membuat Taehyung menepuk kasar punggung tangan Jungkook dan menyingkirkannya dari wajahnya.

Bentuk senyuman di wajah Taehyung menakjubkan, wajahnya mendekat, mengusap luka di pipi Jungkook dengan ujung jarinya hati-hati.

"Karena aku tidak akan mati, makanya berhenti cemas berlebihan. Berhenti bersikap sok baik dan romantis. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku bunga setiap hari. _Aku tidak butuh bunga_. Juga berhenti membawakanku cokelat, Demi Tuhan. Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Tetap menjadi berengsek, Jungkook- _ah_. Tetap menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang biasa, _Uri Jungkookie_."

Bibir Taehyung yang kering menyapa bibir Jungkook, cepat, tertekan lembut, dan menghadirkan deru nafas panas Taehyung yang gemetar. Ibu jari Taehyung menangkap dagu Jungkook, jari telunjuk mengusap pipi Jungkook halus dan memejamkan mata erat seiring dengan kecupannya yang menguat.

"Kau … Baru saja menciumku?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook bercampur dengan nafas terengah, tak bisa berhenti menatap bibir Taehyung yang dekat, perlahan menjauh lalu menyanjungkan senyuman _rectangle_ andalannya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu ciumanku payah," Taehyung merenggut tipis. "K-Kau harus mengajarkanku cara berciuman yang lebih _panas_ , nanti, saat aku _, saat jantung baruku berhasil_."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, tergagap dan sesaat tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu,"

"Tentu, pegang ucapanku."

Dan Jungkook punya alasan lebih untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk berdoa setiap malam, untuk kelancaran operasi yang akan dijalani Taehyung, untuk jantung barunya, juga untuk ciumannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak yakin dia bisa melalui hari dengan baik, dari semenjak kelopak matanya terbuka, dengan tidur gelisah yang dijalaninya seiring dan bayangan akan operasi transplantasi Taehyung yang semakin dekat. Jungkook merasa seseorang tengah menjerat lehernya, membuatnya susah untuk bernafas dan membuatnya marah tak karuan. Taehyung tidak diperbolehkan memegang _smartphone_ nya, menjadikan malam Jungkook begitu kelabu, merindukan setengah mati suara lembut Taehyung yang mengucapkan selamat malam ke telinganya.

Tatapan matanya kosong, hampa menatap papan tulis di depan kelas. Bibirnya kering, perutnya kelaparan namun tidak ada satupun makanan yang mampu ditelannya dengan mudah. Tawaran sarapan dari Ibunya hanya mendapat gelengan dari Jungkook, wanita itu mengerti keadaan gelisah yang mengukung hari Jungkook, menaruh karton jus ke dalam ransel Jungkook dan meminta Putranya untuk menghabiskannya, disetujui oleh gumaman Jungkook yang letih.

Degup jantung bertalu hebat, tak sama sekali berkonsentrasi dan hanya memandang detak jarum jam yang terasa lambat. Menyiksanya luar biasa dalam setiap detik yang ia lewati. Ia mencoba mengirim pesan pada Namjoon, pemuda itu hanya membalasnya sekali, mengetikkan _'Jantungnya cocok. Taehyung akan operasi, pukul dua siang,'_ dan setelahnya semua pesan Jungkook sama sekali tak tersentuh, menggantung semua pemikiran buruk yang datang ke dalam kepalanya.

Maka, ketika bel pulang berdering penat. Jungkook bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, membuat kursinya terjatuh menyedihkan dan segera berlari ke luar kelas. Jungkook merogoh saku celana, mencengkram kunci motor di genggaman dan memacu langkah semakin cepat. Namun sebelum ia sampai pada motornya yang terparkir manis, seseorang mencengkram ranselnya, menahan langkah Jungkook dan mencuri kunci di tangan Jungkook.

Park Jimin, dengan Min Yoongi di sisinya yang memandang Jungkook dengan raut penuh pengertian.

"Masuk mobilku," perintah Yoongi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkendara dengan pikiran kacau seperti ini,"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa membantah. Masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang dan menanti sabar sata Yoongi akhirnya melajukan mobilnya. Ia menghitung lampu merah yang mereka lalui, mencengkram erat celananya dengan gigi menggigit kasar bibirnya. Kegelisahan ini membuatnya ingin menangis, ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan setumpuk selimut melilit tubuh, dan menangis.

"Taehyung akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" suara Jungkook penuh harap.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang patuh mengendarai Chevronya dengan lihai, sementara Jimin mencoba menekan masalah yang terpendam di dadanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Dia kuat, Jungkook- _ah_ ," suara Jimin lirih. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Jungkook percaya, walaupun hatinya masih mendera gelisah. Ia terburu keluar dari mobil saat Yoongi berhasil memarkirkannya dengan mulus, menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa menunggu Yoongi dan Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Jungkook berlari, memacu langkah dan mencari di mana ruang operasi Taehyung.

Lantai empat. Ujung lorong berbelok ke kanan, ia menemukan sosok tinggi Namjoon. Kepala merunduk dengan postur tubuhnya yang meluruh. Pundaknya menyimpan segelintir kecemasan yang dimengerti Jungkook. Ia terburu menghampiri, terengah, dan menatap tanda merah di atas pintu operasi yang tertutup rapat.

Namjoon melayangkan senyuman, menepuk bahu Jungkook hangat sembari mengguncangnya pelan.

"Dua jam lagi,"

Dan itu adalah dua jam penuh siksa yang pernah Jungkook lalui. Tawaran makanan Nyonya Kim ditolaknya dengan halus, hanya bisa duduk di samping Jimin yang menyandarkan punggung ke dinding yang dingin dan mata terpejam erat. Nafas Jimin berat, Jungkook dapat merasakannya.

Di seberang tempat duduknya, terdapat Nyonya Kim yang menunggu dengan wajah berkerut cemas, suaminya dengan tabah menemani di sisinya, saling menguatkan dengan berpegangan teguh dan bisikan penenang.

Mata Jungkook berlabuh pada Namjoon, yang menyandarkan kepala di pundak Yoongi, dan bagaimana pemuda berkulit seputih awan itu mengenggam jemari Namjoon dengan tegap, seakan tengah menyanyikan lagu tidur ampuh yang mampu membuat segala kegelisahan di wajah Namjoon menguar lepas.

"Namjoon dan Yoongi Hyung?" Jungkook menggantung pertanyaannya, merasakan dengusan Jimin yang kasar dan nafasnya yang semakin berat.

"Mengerti kenapa aku terlihat menyedihkan saat ini?" Jimin menggerutu, masih memejamkan mata.

"Kukira—"

"Tidak," Jimin menyela. "Dia hanya Kakakku."

Jungkook tidak ingin ikut campur, maka ia menutup mulut. Menatap kerutan di mata Jimin yang terpejam, dan senyuman sedih yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin yang datar.

"Hidup itu pendek, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Jimin menghela nafas penuh kepenatan. "Jika belum merasakan sakit hati, kau belum merasakan hidup yang sesungguhnya."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman sedih. " _Life is sucks_."

" _Damn, agree._ "

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya, "Kau oke?"

Jimin mendesis sinis, "Kau pikir?" Jimin memejamkan mata sekali lagi, lalu terbuka dengan malas. "Kukatakan ini, Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin membenarkan posisi punggungnya bersandar, membuka mata perlahan lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Kau pernah merasa hancur? Seperti … hancur yang sesungguhnya? Duniamu hancur, isi kepalamu hancur, degup jantungmu hancur, denyut nadimu hancur, segalanya hancur, dan kau seakan terbang, melayang, kecil, tidak berarti. Kau pernah merasakannya?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku berharap tidak pernah merasakannya."

Jimin tersenyum sedih, tetes air matanya tenang, meluncur begitu saja tanpa isakan. " _Aku sedang merasakannya_. Jadi, duduk di sana, dan halangi aku, oke?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk, perlahan menepuk pelan lengan Jimin dan memberikan senyuman tipis yang dibalas Jimin dengan sedih.

Lampu berwarna hijau di atas pintu operasi yang tertutup rapat membuat Jungkook segera bangkit, dengan kedua orang tua Taehyung yang terburu melangkah, dan Namjoon yang mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yoongi lalu menyusul langkah orang tuanya. Ia mencengkram bahu Ibunya lembut, menghantarkan ketabahan yang mereka persiapkan.

Choi Seojun keluar dari ruang operasi, tersenyum tipis, dan berhasil membuat Nyonya Kim tenggelam dalam tangisan, membiarkan Namjoon memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Taehyung menerima jantungnya teramat baik. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang ICU." Seojun mencengkram jemari Nyonya Kim yang terulur dengan ribuan ucapan terimakasih. "Sudah kukuatan, bukan? Putra anda seorang pejuang. Dia kuat. Dia bertarung. Aku tidak akan berhasil tanpa perjuangan hebat darinya."

Saat mendengarnya, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa _sehidup_ ini dari apapun.

.

.

.

"Kau menangis?!"

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Jungkook memang menangis."

"Emmonim!"

Jungkook menggerung marah pada Ibu Taehyung yang tertawa, tengah melipat pakaian Taehyung dengan teliti dan melirik jahil Jungkook yang bersungut sebal.

"Bahkan Jimin harus menenangkan Jungkook, dia menangis seperti bayi."

"Emmonim, aku tidak menangis seperti bayi!" sergah Jungkook gengsi. Wanita itu kembali tertawa, dan derai tawanya membuat Taehyung ikut tertawa.

"Nah, kalau begitu jaga Taehyung untuk sementara, oke? Ibumu menghubungiku, memintaku untuk memaksamu makan. Dia belum makan dari kemarin, kau harus berhenti membuat Ibumu khawatir, Jeon Jungkook." Nyonya Kim bangkit, menaru lipatan baju Taehyung ke dalam tas. Mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook yang masih bersungut kesal kala ia keluar dari ruangan Taehyung.

"Kau belum makan?!" tanya Taehyung setengah teriak. "Bodoh,"

"Menurutmu aku bisa makan? Menunggumu keluar dari operasi, menantimu bangun, a-aku bahkan tidak dapat bernafas."

"Lihat? Kau berlebihan lagi,"

"Aku tidak berlebihan!"

"Kau berteriak padaku?"

"Eish, tidak, Taehyung-ah." Jungkook duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taehyung, menatap kelu pada selang-selang kecil yang terhubung ke tubuh Taehyung, jarinya terangkat, mengusap kening Taehyung dan poninya yang menggumpal. Matanya memperhatikan tambal luka jahitan di dada Taehyung, perban panjang berwarna putih menghiasi garis dada Taehyung. "Apa sakit?"

"Apa?" Taehyung memandangnya, begitu indah, dan begitu cantik.

Jungkook menangkup pipi Taehyung, mengusap halus pipi Taehyung yang hangat. "Lukanya, apa sakit?"

Taehyung menggeleng, bibir mengatup rapat, dan raut cerah di wajah Taehyung membuat Jungkook memajukan wajah, cepat, mengecup kilat bibir Taehyung lalu merasakan kelembutannya bertahan di bibirnya.

"Kau terlihat kesakitan," jari Jungkook meluruh, meremas lengan Taehyung pelan. "Dan aku begitu ingin menciummu."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana jagonya jantung baruku bertahan menerima ciuman?"

"Jangan menggodaku!" Jungkook mendengus tertahan melihat derai tawa Taehyung yang ceria.

Pipi Taehyung merona, warna yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Wajah Taehyung terbiasa pucat, dengan bibir menggigil yang dingin. Namun, ketika Jungkook kembali mendekatkan wajah dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Taehyung. Segalanya hangat, hembus nafasnya, gigitan ragu-ragunya, cengkraman jarinya di kerah Jungkook, dan kedipan matanya yang indah.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti menciummu."

Taehyung mengepalkan jemarinya, menonjok dada Jungkook main-main hingga wajah pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Tanganku hangat," Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungkook. "Kau terbiasa dengan jemariku yang dingin, bukan? Sekarang dia hangat."

Jungkook menangkap jemari Taehyung, menggenggamnya erat lalu tersenyum setuju. "Hangat."

"Hentikan," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya dengan raut penuh senyuman tertahan.

"Apa?"

"Kau membuatku berdebar."

"Daaan?"

"Berhenti menatapku!"

"Lalu apa? terus menciummu?"

"Kau menjadi berengsek lagi," Taehyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook.

Jungkook menggerung menolak, kembali mencuri jemari Taehyung lalu mengukungnya kuat. Taehyung begitu indah, terlalu sempurna, dan terlihat luar biasa _hidup_. Jungkook juga merasakannya, debaran di jantungnya yang tidak berhenti, seakan membuat tulang iganya meluruh, dan kewarasannya meleleh, tatapan Taehyung dalam, warna bola matanya yang coklat menarik Jungkook dalam, dalam, dan terlalu dalam.

"Mau berkencan denganku?" Ia membawa jemari Taehyung mendekat ke bibirnya.

"Kencan?"

"Hm," Jungkook mengecup ibu jari Taehyung lambat. "Aku mendengar percakapan Namjoon dan Seojun Hyung. Dia berkata kau butuh seminggu, untuk melihat apakah ada komplikasi atau tidak. Lalu kau bisa pulang."

"Kau menguping lagi, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya."

"Oke," Taehyung mengangguk begitu menggemaskan, membuat poninya bergerak seiring dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Kita kencan."

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menunggu selama seminggu untuk mengajakmu kencan." Jungkook meletakkan genggaman jemarinya di atas pangkuan. "Bagaiman jika lusa nanti?"

"Ibu tidak akan mengijinkanku."

"Di sini,"

"Di sini?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook bingung.

"Kita akan kencan di sini, aku melihat taman di belakang rumah sakit, itu indah sekali. Kita bisa ke sana."

"Kau berubah menjadi romantis lagi?"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung sayang lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjadi romatis untuk Kim Taehyung."

Mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, memandang Jungkook penuh kesungguhan lalu melebur ke dalam pelukan Jungkook yang tidak siap.

" _Aku tidak menarik kata-kataku malam itu_." Suara Taehyung teredam di dada Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan menariknya."

"Begitupun punyaku." Jungkook menepuk punggung tangan, gemetar ketika telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan selang-selang kecil yang tersambung ke tubuh Taehyung. "Aku tidak akan menariknya _; aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, sampai kapanpun_."

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Jungkook mencoba menampiknya, tidak ingin membuat harinya berjalan buruk dengan segala rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan begitu rapi. Jungkook bangun pagi sekali, merecoki Ibunya, meminta wanita itu membantunya, mengajarinya cara memasak, tiap menit mengomeli keadaan dapurnya yang semakin berantakan dengan ulah Jungkook. Tetapi wanita itu mengajari Jungkook dengan tabah, tertawa kecil melihat kekakuan Jungkook yang lucu.

Jam sepuluh pagi, ia menghubungi Taehyung. Mendengar sapaannya yang manis dan mendengar deru nafasnya yang tertatur.

"Selamat pagi,"

" _Selamat pagi_ ,"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan jika hari ini aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

" _Ibu sudah tiga kali memarahiku karena aku tidak berhenti bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju_."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

" _Aku juga_ ," aku Taehyung dengan suara pelan. " _Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan terburu-buru. Speedometer di bawah delapan puluh_."

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu," Jungkook tahu suaranya terdengar lirih dan kanak-kanak.

Taehyung tertawa lucu, gema suaranya indah sekali, menyusup pasti ke telinga Jungkook. " _Percayalah,_ aku juga." Taehyung diam beberapa detik sebelum kembali bersuara. " _Aku butuh kau hati-hati agar sampai dengan selamat. Dan, hm. Jungkook_."

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau ingin coklat? Atau bunga?"

" _Aku tidak suka bunga!_ "

"Oke," Jungkook terkekeh geli, "Jadi kau butuh sesuatu?"

" _Hm,_ " Taehyung bergumam pelan. " _Itu, hm_."

"Apa, sih?"

" _Saranghae!_ "

 _Pip_

Butuh waktu lama untuk meredakan senyuman idiot di wajah Jungkook. Ia menaruh _smartphone_ nya kaku ke atas tempat tidur, kembali tersenyum mengulang suara Taehyung. Ia memaksa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang tak jua hilang.

.

.

.

"Jungkook akan suka apapun yang kau kenakan, _cupcakes_."

Ibunya menjawil pipi Taehyung lembut. Mengamati Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sweater besar berwarna merah dan celana denim pendek.

"Dan lihat infusanmu? Berdarah lagi. Kau terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Aku bersemangat," balas Taehyung. "Ini kencan pertamaku."

"Ini kencan pertamanya," ulang Namjoon yang sibuk membaca koran. "Biarkan dia, Ibu."

"Ada banyak darah di sweatermu, Sayang. Kau mau aku membiarkannya?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Ibu hanya khawatir padamu, dik."

"Hyung ini membela siapa sebenarnya," gerutu Taehyung, berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kembali namun dicegah lembut oleh cengkraman Ibunya. Namjoon terkekeh, pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya, mendendangkan _smartphone_ nya yang berdering berisik. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan _smartphone_ menempel di telinga dan raut kasar yang dipahami Taehyung.

"Mau ke mana lagi?"

"Aku mau ganti bajuku. Yang ini penuh darah."

"Tidak, Sayangku. Kau berbaring, dan biarkan Ibu panggil perwarat untuk membersihkan darah di infusanmu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Jungkook akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi," Ia mengeluh tipis, namun menurut kala Ibunya menarik lembut lengan Taehyung untuk melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana.

"Jungkook akan dengan senang hati menunggu." Ibunya menekan tombol di atas tempat tidur Taehyung.

Taehyung merenggut tipis, menahan protesan yang ingin keluar, patuh duduk dan menatap pada sweater merahnya yang bernodakan darah.

"Di mana perawatnya?" gumam Ibunya pelan. "Tunggu di sini, oke? Ibu akan memanggil perawat untuk membersihkan darah di infusanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh. Mengusap noda darah di sweaternya yang merembas tak mau hilang. Derit pintu yang ditutup sesaat membuat Taehyung melayang.

Tidak.

Sebentar.

Kenapa.

Taehyung mengernyit pelan, merasakan dadanya yang terbakar nyeri yang kemudian membuatnya sulit bernafas. Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur, bernafas gelagapan, mencengkram seprai putih di bawahnya, dan merasakan seluruh dunia terguncang di bawah tatapannya yang melayang.

Jungkook datang ke pelupuk matanya, bayangan senyuman cerahnya yang semenggemaskan kelinci, membayangkan raut wajah seriusnya yang mencintai Taehyung, membayangkan genggam jemari hangatnya dengan beribu janji yang terucap manis dari bibirnya. Lembut ciuman mereka terulang di dalam kesadarannya yang menipis, bagaimana kelopak mata Jungkook tertutup pasti lalu meraih bibirnya dalam kesunyian, lengan hangatnya menyapa tengkuk Taehyung, mengusapnya perlahan dan membakar nalaritasnya.

Semua sempurna. Kencan mereka yang tinggal menunggu menit untuk terjadi. Keberadaan Jungkook yang akan menemani harinya menyenangkan. Semua sempurna. Namun, _kenapa._ Kenapa jantung sialannya tidak juga mau berkompromi. Kenapa semua momen bahagia singkat yang pernah singgah di dalam hidupnya berputar pasti, seolah ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Taehyung untuk mengulangnya, seolah ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk dapat mengingat itu semua.

Dalam nafasnya yang semakin melemah, tangannya terulur kaku, susah payah menjangkau tombol di atas tempat tidurnya, jarinya gemetar, menekan cepat tombol di sana lalu terbaring hampa. Kedip warna di depan ruangan Taehyung nyata; _berwarna_ _ **biru**_ _._

.

.

.

" _Pink mist_."

Jimin berucap dengan punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi di tengah perpustakaan yang sepi, tengah menghindari Min Yoongi teramat jelas. Jimin tidak ingin membahas tentang Yoongi, ia lebih memilih menganggu Jungkook dan membuat pemuda itu frustasi dibuatnya. Setiap sore, Jimin selalu mengajaknya bertarung _one-by-one_ , menghabisi stamina Jungkook hingga malam menjelang. Jimin dan Yoongi berada dalam satu hubungan rumit yang sulit untuk diurai, dan tidak satupun di antara mereka bergerak untuk mencoba menguraikannya, masing-masing dari mereka berdiam diri dan menyimpan segalanya. Ingin mengetahui siapa pemenang dari pertarungan mencekam ini. Ingin tahu siapa yang menyerah terlebih dahulu, dan mengakui semua perasaan yang mereka asingkan.

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh pasukan penjinak bom saat seseorang hancur oleh ledakan bom. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya sekelebat lelehan, tidak ada bagian tubuh yang tersisa, bahkan tidak ada sehelai rambut pun atau kulit _. Just mist_ ; _a fine pink mist_. Menyeramkan sekali, bukan?"

Ucapan Jimin entah bagaimana, menyusup masuk ke ingatan Jungkook. Sempat berpikir keras maksud dari ucapan Jimin, namun bergerak tidak ingin terlalu peduli dan melupakannya.

Jungkook mematut penampilannya di depan cermin, kaus seragam _baseball_ berwarna putih dengan garis memanjang hitam repetitif, yang diberikan Ayahnya dua tahun lalu, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu Converse putih. Ia mengambil _snapback_ berwarna serupa dengan kausnya, menata rambutnya rapih lalu memakainya terbalik, tersenyum tipis melihat pantulan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap luka kasar di pipinya, Taehyung suka sekali mengelus lukanya yang satu ini. Ujung jemarinya yang halus tak pernah gagal membuat Jungkook berdebar ketika pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak di atas nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, mematikan lampu baca, lalu sekali lagi mengecek urai tali sepatunya. Jungkook membungkuk, mengurai tali sepatunya dan mengikatnya dengan benar.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan, dengan suara Ibunya yang terdengar halus. Ia menyuarakan _'masuk,'_ jemari masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya hati-hati, melayangkan senyuman yang tidak disadari Jungkook.

"Ibu sudah menyusun kotak makan siangnya?" tanyanya bersemangat, bangkit berdiri dan menyadari tatapan Ibunya yang sedih. "Kenapa?"

Ia tidak seharusnya bertanya, Jungkook tahu itu.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Jungkook harusnya menyadarinya, bukan mengabaikannya.

Ibunya melangkah mendekat, menggenggam jemari Jungkook, jarinya dingin, bola matanya gemetar, dan senyuman sedihnya berubah menjadi deguk tangisan yang tertahan. Di pelukannya, ia mencengkram gagang telepon rumah yang mendendangkan nada panjang yang pahit, membawanya ke dada dan meremas jemari Jungkook.

"Rumah sakit baru saja menelpon," ucap Ibunya pelan, membawa Jungkook duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya lalu membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Taehyung …"

"Aku menghubunginya lima belas menit yang lalu, Ibu,"

"Aku tahu, Sayang. Ibu tahu." Jemari Ibunya mengusap rambut Jungkook hangat.

Mata Jungkook menatap dalam, mencari setitik kebohongan atau gelagat kelakar yang Ibunya persiapkan. Jungkook akan siap untuk tertawa, ia tidak akan berteriak sebal, ia tidak akan menangis, ia hanya akan berseru jengkel, mencium pipi Ibunya lalu bergerak menuju rumah sakit.

Kejujuran.

Ibunya selalu memandangnya penuh kejujuran.

Namun, Jungkook tidak menginginkan kejujuran yang satu ini.

.

" _Pembekuan darah. Terbentuk di pembuluh arteri, menghambat aliran darah menuju otot jantung hingga memicu serangan jantung. Ada segumpal darah yang terlalu lama berada di dalam bilik jantung Taehyung, kami tidak mengetahuinya. Gumpalan itu terpompa melalui aliran darah, menyumbat arteri di bilik jantung Taehyung, memotong suplai dan membuat jantung Taehyung berhenti."_

 _._

"A-Aku harus pergi," Ia mencoba mengurai cengkraman tangan Ibunya. "Taehyung menungguku, Bu. Ini kencan pertama kami."

" _Honey_ ," Ibunya menarik lengan Jungkook, meremas lengan Jungkook dan menggeleng.

"Ini kencan pertama kami!" Jungkook hampir berteriak. "Dia menghubungiku lima belas menit lalu! Mengingatkanku untuk hati-hati dan menyuruhku mengendarai sepeda motorku dengan kecepatan di bawah delapan puluh kilometer per jam! Dia menungguku!"

.

" _Dia menekan tombol biru, lima belas detik setelah serangan jantungnya terjadi, tetapi ketika kami sampai, kami tidak bisa lagi menyelamatkannya. Dia pergi dengan tenang, dan kami tidak bisa meraihnya kembali."_

 _._

Ibunya tidak membantah, tidak balas berteriak, ia hanya memandang Jungkook. Meminta pengertian. Memberikan Jungkook kekuatan untuk kembali terduduk, merangkul bahu Jungkook lalu membawa Putranya ke dalam pelukan. Mendengar gerit tangisan Jungkook yang parah, dan gerung kehilangan yang menyiksa.

"Dia menungguku, Ibu. Dia m-menungguku, dan aku bahan belum sempat membalas ucapan cintanya. Aku bahkan belum sempat berkata aku mencintainya."

.

.

" _Kim Taehyung. Delapan belas tahun. Waktu kematian, pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dan karena Taehyung adalah bomnya, yang berdetak menunggu waktu, yang tersimpan di dalam relung hati Jungkook, yang memberikan keamanaan sesaat namun mengubur semua luka untuk dilimpahkan dalam satu gugusan; hembus cintanya yang lembut, senyuman cerahnya yang menyenangkan, keteguhannya berjuang untuk terus hidup, dan saat _meledak_ , Jungkook berubah menjadi sekelebat _pink mist_ yang melayang; hancur, hancur, hancur, dan _terus_ hancur.

* * *

END

* * *

Mini exp :

LVAD : Left Venticular Assit Device

KONOS : Korean Network for Organ Sharing

EBV : Epstein-Barr Virus

CMV : Cytomegalovirus

HSV : Herpes Simplex Virus

PT : Protombin Time

aPTT : activated Partial Thromboplastin Time

PRA : Panel Reaktif Antibody

.

.

.

Been a long time, aku finally bikin angst, this is super angst, I know it TT

Got the feels so easy juga abis liat highlight reel bangtan, dan asdfghjk ini pertama kalinya bikin fict sampe nyentuh 15k, yuhuu kapan-kapan 60k yaaa /ga

Thank u buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca 15k yang unfaedah ini, moga kalian ikutan baper kayak aku /jahat

See you in my another fict. Once again, Thank u for reading my fict /heartsign/

.

.

IG/Twitter : Ichizenkaze

RnR Juseyo.


End file.
